Marriage Law
by Trixie Ray
Summary: [HIATUS] A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! So, I wrote this ages ago and decided to post it to test the waters, you know?

Well, please let me know what you think, OK? I'm super excited about this one.

The story's name may change, I just don't know what to call it yet.

I'm having a major author's block with this one, I'm hoping that with some feedback I'll be able to continue writing it.

With no further ado, enjoy!

Edit 12/09/2010: this chapter was beta-read by the lovely Ms. Hellfire! Thanks so much darling for improving the ML!

* * *

**Chapter One**

King's Cross Station.

September 1st.

It was the beginning of Harry Potter's sixth year. It was only two months before that he was able to show to the Wizarding World that Voldemort had returned.

There were students with their families; all waiting for the Hogwarts Express to board and leave the station. This year, however, everything was different. They didn't have smiles on their faces. No signs of joyous emotions of an exciting year that lay ahead—an awaiting adventure. No signs of nervousness of being away from home for the first time or even for an entire school year. The only expression –all their expressions— showed was fear.

There were many families that didn't let their kids return to Hogwarts this year, most of them were Muggles, even though Hogwarts was probably the safest place for muggle-borns. They wished that everything could return to the way it was before.

Many Death Eaters had been taking up residence in the five by eight cells of Azkaban, most were in Voldemort's highest circle: Antonin Dolohov, Walden McNair and Lucius Malfoy. Most had been captured during the raid at Ministry. The same day the Wizarding World had rediscovered Voldemort. The same day that Sirius had gone through the Veil.

Harry still hadn't recovered. It was still a shock. Even though he and Sirius hadn't spoken often, he was still his Godfather, and for two years he was the only real family Harry had had. Close or not; when you lose both your parents when you're one, are forced to live with people—_family_ — when you think living alone, maybe even on the streets, would be better – to discover someone that can make your life feel a bit more whole, someone whom you can truly call family… to have them die right before you eyes, it's not something from which you recover easily.

Harry stayed his required month at Four Privet Drive, then off he went, to the Burrow, where (big surprise) Hermione joined him and the Weasley's, also. The Golden Trio had, once again, been reunited. It was funny; they couldn't stand being apart longer than a month before the three of them would go insane! In the beginning, Hermione, more so than Ron, noticed that Harry was somehow distancing himself from them; emotionally that is. They knew that they couldn't let this happen. So they helped him, or at least they tried. This is how things worked between them.

The train was about to leave and Mrs. Weasley bid her goodbyes, giving each "son" a sandwich. The train was full, so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had to share a cabin; however, they were grateful that it was with Neville and Luna. For twenty minutes conversations passed among them before Hermione interrupted saying, she and Ron, had a Prefects Meeting to attend.

Sliding open the door to the cabin, Hermione dragged a reluctant Ron along behind her. The meeting was the same as the one last year. Although, Hermione took notice of one small change, there was one person that wasn't there. That was of course was none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Not that she cared, no, far from it! Draco Malfoy was a big boy and could do whatever he damn well pleased, not that he normally didn't anyway. Hmm? That was one thing they had in common, neither one of them could actually, ever, be made to do something they didn't want. It only, slightly, irked her…well, because she thought that he always did that kind of stuff _and always _got away with it, since his father is Lucius Malfoy. But now he was in jail, so would things should have been different, right?

The Prefects were dismissed wander off to the different cars on the train to see that everyone was behaving. Hermione was patrolling with Ron -he went to break up the gathering crowd

of Slytherins that were tormenting some first-years. Hermione continued on by herself. The hall and the cabins were quiet for the most part—save for a few kids laughing loudly. Suddenly, a rush of angry, then quiet, then angry sounding murmurs caught her attention. It was coming from a cabin near the end of the train. As she neared the closed door, she listened more closely. Hermione could hear the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy.

"It's over Pansy." There was a pause, and maybe a choked sob— it sounded female. "I'm gonna go now."

She turned and ran back to the cabinet that her friends were in.

"Hermione, are you okay? Your face is flushed."

When she heard Luna she became very aware of her hot cheeks. She hadn't noticed.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just..." She looked at the open cabin door and saw Draco passing by. He looked frazzled, but handsome still. This time, she blushed, she was sure of it, and turned her gaze to the floor. A very interesting fact that did not go unnoticed by Ginny. "I was just trying to break up a fight between some first-years and a couple of taunting Slytherins. That's all." Remembering Ron's reason for an early departure. She wasn't used to lying, she hated lying - especially to her friends.

During her years in Hogwarts she realized that she - sometimes - _needed _to lie to others, to protect herself, Ron and Harry. So, as time passed, she became a master at lying to other people. But still, she had trouble lying to the two boys; there were no secrets among them. Because even if she did try and hide something from them, it was never a secret for long, they always found out.

Lucky for her Ron and Harry weren't really paying much attention to her at the moment continued their conversations about Quidditch. She couldn't understand why they liked it so much. Merlin, they were obsessed! But when she really thought right down to it, she realized that they loved Quidditch, just as much as she loved her books.

Night began to fall over the rolling green hills the train continued to leave in its wake; they all took that as their cue to change into their school robes. Everything seemed normal enough as the train slowed its way into Hogsmeade's station. The horse-less carriages were off to one side ready to take them to the castle. Hargid was stomping along the train's platform with his jumbo lantern — waving it wildly in the air — hollering for the first-years to follow him. Yes, everything was as it was supposed to be…that was until Dumbledore made his speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First I'd like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest, as its name implies, is forbidden. Dangerous creatures live there and I can assure you that they are not merciful. We also have curfew this year; at sunset all students must be inside the Castle. After dinner in the Great Hall, you must head directly to your common rooms. No detours. No Exceptions, without written permission by either a teacher or your head of House. Prefects and Head Boy and Girl are allowed out of their Common Rooms until eleven."

Some students were murmuring furiously to each other, but stopped as soon as the Headmaster continued.

"We have a new teacher this year among us. Please welcome Nymphadora Tonks, a former auror that will be your new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Gryffindors began shouting in joy when they heard about Tonks.

"Now, for the bad news. The Ministry released a new law this afternoon. All six and seventh year students will soon receive a letter that informs you about the new proceedings to take place. Many of you will not be happy about. And let me be the first to say, I am truly sorry to inform that there is nothing I can do about it to change it."

As soon as Dumbledore finished his speech the food -as usual - appeared. What was unusual were the owls flying over some students , dropping letters from the Ministry. Hermione opened hers while she ate a bit of chicken. She nearly choked when she read the first line.

'_Dear Miss Granger,_

_This afternoon, The Ministry of Magic approved a new Marriage Law, by which you are affected. All six and seventh years students are required to get married within the month. Couples have been __chosen by our system. If you and your fiancé do not comply, you will go to trial and may go to Azkaban._

_This Law was created with a simple purpose: unite people. Muggle-borns have been selected to stay with not only Purebloods, but also with Half-bloods. Half-bloods can have been selected to stay __with a Muggle-born, Purebloods and even Half-bloods._

_It was not selected a Muggle-born to be with another Muggle-born or a Pureblood to stay with a Pureblood. Our reason for doing so is for the next generation to be born Half-bloods, and therefore a __new war will be avoided._

_This is the only change in the Marriage Law. Further down you will find the name of your future spouse and the date of your wedding.'_

Hermione swallowed hard; her eyes rocketed down the page as she searched for the name.

'_Mr. Draco Malfoy. Date of the wedding: 09/23.'_

And upon that note, Hermione Jean Granger …fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. The characters _Tricia Williams_ and _Alex Cooper_ are mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts :)

I was gonna update this chapter yesterday, but college is a bitch and I had to study for a test; but hey, here it is!

This one is a bit smaller than the first, but I promise I'll try to update the next one ASAP.

Good reading!

Edit 12/09/2010: this chapter was beta-read by the lovely Ms. Hellfire! Thanks so much darling for improving the ML!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Hermione, wake up."

Hermione felt her own eyelids flutter. She heard Harry's voice and noted the smell of alcohol in the air.

'_The Hospital Wing.'_ She thought.

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes and saw her two best friends looking down at her— their faces etched with worry. Fog. Her mind was filled with nothing but a thick hazy mist. It clung to

her brain like Harry invisibility cloak. Then, as if the fog was being lifted by a heavy updraft, she, suddenly, remembered everything.

"No, no, no. I need to talk to Dumbledore! Immediately!" Hermione threw the covers and bolted out of the bed.

"Herms, we talked to him. He said there's nothing he can do. We're sorry. We saw your letter. Malfoy, gosh. Don't worry, we'll find a way of out this mess. You'll see." Ron's voice was

smooth, trying to calm her down. As he gently pushed her back on the bed.

"He _must _be able to do something! I mean Malfoy? This can't happen! It cannot!" She began feeling dizzy and closed her eyes. "This can't be happening..."

Madam Pomfrey heard Hermione's voice and came to check her patient.

"I'm glad you woke up, Miss Granger. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. It was just …shock, that's all. Can I go now?"

"Wait!" Harry stopped his friend that was already getting up from the bed. He turned to the elder witch. "Don't you think she should stay here all night?"

"Well... I see no reason why I should keep her here _all night_. Only if Miss Granger wants to, and I don't think that is the case. She will be fine, Mr. Potter."

Hermione gave Harry a look that spoke volumes. Ron helped her off the bed and they left the Hospital Wing.

On their way to the Gryffindor Common Room, they passed by the Great Hall, a few students were making their way out; among them was none other than the cause of Hermione's

fainting spell—Draco Malfoy.

He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, his head was down. Hermione spotted his messy blonde locks. She felt her grip go slack around the boys' hands. Wanting to get

passed before he saw her, she bolted up the stone stairs, taking them two at a time to the seventh floor. Face flushed and out of breath, she choked out the password to the Fat Lady

and practically ripped it back off the wall when it had begun to open. Hearing a "Hmph" from the Fat Lady, Hermione looked behind her and felt a swoosh of air as she slammed it shut

against her section of stone wall.

When she looked back to the Common Room, Ginny was standing their—eyebrow raised—waiting for her.

"Herms, I think we should..." The redhead started but was interrupted because Harry and Ron stormed in the room. "Talk," she finished. Hermione already had tears in her eyes.

She turned to Ginny, "I need to talk to you too."

Grabbing Ginny's hand Hermione pushing her way back though a _very _pissed off Fat Lady portrait, and down the hall to the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry. Hermione thought of what she

needed, she paced back and forth three times until a door appeared.

The Requirement Room.

Dragging Ginny through the door and practically throwing her into the nearest comfy armchair, Hermione plopped into the seat next to a fireplace, that had appeared from nowhere.

Recovering from the recent whiplash, Ginny shook her head, "Okay. What happened? And don't tell me 'nothing' because I know it's a lie! First what happened on the train this afternoon?

And what the hell was that at dinner? I asked everybody from six to seventh year and, either they didn't know or they wouldn't tell me! Not even Harry or Ron!"

"Gin... Calm down."

"Me calm down? You're the one passing out at dinner, flying into the common room looking like you want to cry your eyes out and then practically giving me whiplash dragging me about

the castle! Compared to you, I am calm."

I'll tell you what happened. Just promise you won't tell anyone, OK?"

Ginny nodded, "I promise."

Hermione told Ginny everything—from what happened on the train to the letter from the Ministry to flying into the Common Room like maniac. By the time Hermione had finished, Ginny was

nearly as shocked as she had been. Save for the fainting spell, she also had tears in her eyes.

"With… w-who are the boys… bonded to?" Ginny's lip quivered as she spoke, but she didn't give way to any tears, like she wanted to.

Hermione understood right away. Ginny wanted to know who would stay with Harry. She knew the feelings Ginny had for him.

"I-I really don't know, Gin. I guess…it kind of slipped my mind, you know? But hey, we _will _figure this out, okay? We will find a solution."

Hermione was so consumed by her own problems that she had noticed an hour had passed. "Merlin! It's ten thirty! Gin, if anybody sees you..."

"Don't worry Herms, I kind of stole Harry's Invisibility Cloak in case something like this happened.

"Okay le…" Hermione stopped mid-sentence. Slowly, she turned to face Ginny, "You _stole _Harry's cloak?"

Ginny gave her a guilty look and shrugged.

"That's slightly stalker-ish Gin."

"Keyword being 'slightly'."

Hermione laughed out a sigh, shook her head and rolled her eyes before allowing a small smile to line her lips. This was probably the first time that happened today.

"Let's go. I'll go to the Common Room and you still have time to patrol some corridors." Ginny knew her friend too well, Hermione would never let go of her duties, no matter what was

happening to her.

When they left the Room, the door disappeared. They gave each other a hug and Hermione tossed the cloak over the redhead. She disappeared instantly—as if she was never ever there.

Hermione was patrolling the fourth floor when she saw someone.

"Hey, you're not allowed to be here, only Prefects and Heads can be out at this hour."

She was only a few steps away when the person turned to face her.

"Good thing that I'm a Prefect then," came the casual drawl of a voice.

Hermione saw Malfoy's face and went pale. She stood stock still for a second. She raised her hands in surrender and slowly backed away, "I didn't see it was you, Malfoy."

When she felt a safe distance from him she turned and began walking towards… well, anywhere. She just needed a place without him. A few minutes later she looked at her watch and

saw that it was ten past eleven, so she ran to the Common Room. When she got there, she saw Ron and Harry were waiting for her.

"Hey guys." She threw herself into the empty armchair. "I'm sorry about earlier... I mean, it was so rude of me. I didn't even ask you about your letters..."

"Don't worry, Herms. You had every right to act the way you did." Harry was trying to avoid answering her question, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

She looked back and forth between the two, "Well, who are they? Are they in Slytherin too?"

"Err..." Ron looked to the floor, avoiding her gaze. "It looks like I am engaged to..." Hermione leaned forward as he whispered, "Lavender."

Hermione looked wide eyed at him. '_Okay, couples were selected randomly. Lucky... Ron…' _She turned her gaze to Harry and waited.

"Y-yeah... You see, they actually..." He was struggling with his words. "They actually..."

"They actually what?" Hermione prodded.

Harry sighed and sat up straight, "Apparently, I'm the only person who can _choose _someone."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"_But I can't _choose a girl that has received a letter... because if I could, well I would definitely choose you to save you from Ferret-boy over there!" Harry jerked his thumb in the direction of

the portrait hole.

"Y..y..you can choose." It wasn't really a question, it was more like a statement.

"Yeah... but I need to marry within the month too."

"What about the other boys?" She was starting to have a strange feeling about all this.

"Well," Ron said "Neville is with Tricia Williams, Seamus is with Parvati Patil and Dean is with Alex Cooper."

"Gryffindors with Gryffindors. This is way too much of a coincidence." Hermione mumbled to herself.

She said good night to the boys and went towards the stairs to the girl's dormitories. All the while thinking, 'I need to speak with Dumbledore first thing tomorrow morning.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **Aw, I'm so excited with all the alerts I received! :)

This chapter is a little longer, so yay.

I'll probably just be able to update again on Sunday, so here's a treat to all my lovely readers - some of you could review, but I'm not complaining.

Oh, last thing: I realized that Hermione is a lot OOC in this chapter, but then, so is Draco. Oops.

Go on and read!

Edit 12/09/2010: this chapter was beta-read by the lovely Ms. Hellfire! Thanks so much darling for improving the ML!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Hermione woke up early Saturday morning. She took a quick shower; threw on a pair of jeans and a tank. She looked at her watch; seven A.M. Perfect, nice and early, she wouldn't bump into anyone; she would avoid awkward small talk and unwanted questions. She quietly crept down the steps of Gryffindor Tower; out the portrait hole (the Fat Lady had calmed since Hermione's uncultivated burst) and padded along the halls to Dumbledore's office.

"Pumpkin pudding." She quickly hopped onto the moving staircase. She waited her way through the winding ride and soon found herself in front of the Headmaster's door. She pushed open the door without even the thought of knocking. She should have knocked, because maybe then, she wouldn't have stopped so quick that she nearly gave herself whiplash.

Dumbledore wasn't alone; he was talking to someone, the very same person she wished to speak to him about—Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry," she mumbled and began retreating towards to the oaken door.

"Ah, Miss Granger. No, no, no, please come in. I…we have been expecting you. I wanted to speak to you both." He waited until Hermione was seated beside Draco in the opposing armchair, but, Dumbledore took notice, as far away from him as possible.

"Candy?" he offered.

"No, thank you sir." Hermione waved his hand away, clinging to the far side of the chair.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak again, but Dumbledore broke in.

"I know why you are here, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed.

"However, as I was telling Mr. Malfoy before you entered, I am sorry, but there is nothing that I can do about this Marriage Law that the Ministry has decided to impose upon our youth." Dumbledore paused for a few moments, as if to allow the words time to sink in. "I believe you have already noticed that your fellow classmates have been chosen to stay with others of their own house?"

They both nodded.

"I regret to inform that you two are the only ones in this position. Fudge did not select the two of you randomly; as two of the top students in this school, on opposing sides, joined together. You two are supposed to be the example …for all others to follow."

Dumbledore was silent once again. He waited for the two students to process and adjust to the absurd news.

"There isn't _anything _you can do about it?" Hermione was close to tears.

Dumbledore sighed with a deal of pity for the young girl, "Miss Granger, please c-"

"_Don't tell me_ _to calm down_!" Hermione snapped. She was on her feet, "_You _are telling _me _that _I _have to marry _him_," she pointed at Draco with such rage and a look of pure, utter disgust on her face, "and you expect me to be _calm_?"

"Miss Granger, the situation is not _that _bad...," But whatever Dumbledore was going to say was lost in the wind because Hermione interrupted.

"Not that bad? _Not that bad? _I have to marry the one person on this planet whom _hates _me most!" Hermione took a breath, she seemed to calm a beat, "No, actually, you're right, the situation isn't that bad," but it didn't last long because Hermione had erupted once again, "It's horrible!"

Dumbledore understood how she felt. Wait. No, he didn't. Actually, no one in the school could understand what she was feeling in that precise moment. Rage, hurt, anguish and most of all: complete and utter despair.

"Miss Granger, please listen to me. If the two of you do not comply, you _will _go to Azkaban." Dumbledore walked around his desk and sat, "Although, I did do some research and _may _have found a solution for the two of you. If you get married, you can try to get divorced later. The catch is that you can only request the divorce one year after the date of marriage, and it does not always work. There are very few people in our world that are able to get divorced. Most of them do not even know about this, and the process is very long and strenuous."

"Well, that's wonderful!" Hermione said, her mood improving. "We get married and for one whole year we ignore each other completely, just as we have been doing for the past five years!" Hermione clasped her hands together in joy — she had a grin from ear to ear, "Then we get divorced!"

"I am afraid your plan will not be entirely possible.

"What?"

"Did you not read your entire letter? I believe it is below Mr. Malfoy's name."

"You'll have to forgive me, I fainted after reading that part," she said sarcastically.

Dumbledore looked at Draco, "Mr. Malfoy do you happen to have…"

Draco produced his letter before Dumbledore had finished his question. He held it—between two fingers — out to Hermione. She stared at him for a minute — his face was neutral and un-telling, she couldn't read it and that bothered her — before snatching from his hand. He said nothing and he did nothing, his face remained the same. She wanted him to react, say something, do something, to be normal. This dispassionate, disinterested Malfoy was unnerving her a little bit.

She looked at the letter and saw that it was the same as the one she received. She scrolled down until down until saw her name and then proceeded to read what was below.

Both men watched her intently as her eyes flickered across the page.

'_Once married, the couple will be transferred to their new quarters, where they will live __together__ until the end of the school year. Once the year has concluded, the couple will choose their new living quarters in the location and residence of their choice._

_The Ministry will be sending a representative to put in place special charms and perform random observations to ensure that both parties are living in accordance with the Law. If both parties are in contradiction with the Law, the Ministry will be notified and appropriate action will be taken._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Cornelius Fudge,_

_Minister of Magic'_

Hermione dropped the letter –it fell soundlessly to the ground. She reached behind her to feel for her chair, when she found it, she sat down for fear her legs would give out beneath her body. She stared at nothing for some time, trying to understand what all of it meant, for her, for her future. One: She would have to marry Draco Malfoy, Muggle-born hater. Two: She would have to stay with him for one year before she could even think of getting a divorce. Three - oh, how she hated number three: She would have to live with him for all this time! This was too much for her. Without it, she could live with it. And even though she had promised herself - when she saw Draco - that she wouldn't cry in front of him, she broke down. She put her head between her hands and cried her heart out. She was sobbing so much that she began to hyperventilate.

'_Panic attack' _she thought sadly.

After a while she felt a hand on her shoulders, rubbing her back in small soothing circles, trying to calm her down. She looked up, still breathing hard and saw it was Draco and she noticed that Dumbledore was no longer in the room. She was so upset that she couldn't bring herself to even care. She looked in his stormy gray eyes and felt that she could get lost in them.

'_Why is this happening to us?' _That particular thought didn't help much and she continued to cry. She was so focused on trying to breathe slower, that for a moment, she didn't mind when Draco had sat beside her in the armchair and held her in his arms; tightly. Almost as if he was trying to take away all the pain she was feeling. Strangely grateful, and even more strangely, comforted, she grasped his shirt and pulled herself closer to him. Oddly enough, they stayed like this for several minutes.

Hermione's breathing slowed to normal. Draco took note of this and for the first time, spoke. "I'm sorry… for everything. I… I know that you don't want to be with me and that you don't like me and that I probably scare you, a little bit. But, I want you to know, that you don't need to be... scared, that is."

Hermione cocked her head and looked at him. She saw that his face was solemn; she just couldn't take it any more. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" There was no humor in her voice, she was serious, and Draco could tell.

Draco sighed heavily. "There's something you should know," he looked up at the walls and saw the portraits were listening in now, "Let's go somewhere a little more private." He held his hand out to her. Hermione looked at it cautiously, before allowing her fingers to gently be wrapped by his.

He gently held her hand and was leading the way through the halls of the castle. Even though she was scared and her mind constantly told her to turn away from him and run, she didn't. Instead, she shoved every nagging thought from her mind and followed him. They stopped and she saw, they were at the back of the castle when it just seemed to fall apart to the outside. Somewhere she had never seen in all her years at Hogwarts. It was a huge garden with myriad of flowers. The place was very colorful and smelled of sweet nectar. It was gorgeous. He led her out to where there was a soft meadow of grass. She sat with him facing the magnificent view of the gardens and the gentle flowing fountain.

"I know you must have a lot of questions and I _will _answer them, but please let me finish."

She nodded.

"I changed a lot this summer. When Lucius was caught during the raid at the Ministry and taken to Azkaban… I got really angry with you, Potter, Weasley and pretty much everyone else that was there when he was arrested. When I went home, I realized that I had to look after everything until my... until _he _could get out of there; the house, my mother." Draco breathed out, he was staring at nothing, seemingly lost in thought. "The moment I stepped into the Manor, I knew that something was wrong. I couldn't find my mother. One of our house elves appeared and told me to go to the Library, saying that she was in there.

"When I opened the door, I saw that there were several books strewn about the floor, and then I saw my mother. She was lying down on the floor, next to a chair with an empty bottle of fire-whisky in her hand. I spent most of my summer trying to convince her that she needed to stop drinking. That she needed help. One day Voldemort summoned her." Draco noticed Hermione straighten slightly, "Yes, she has the Mark, Lucius made her do it. Anyway, she went to him. She was gone for hours; I was worried. There was nothing I could do about it, I just had to wait until she returned. She came back seven hours later, she had bruises all over her body. She said that that _thing _had punished her because her husband had been caught. But the worst thing was that she said that if I didn't receive the Mark, Voldemort would make sure she received an even worse punishment." Hermione's breathing was becoming a bit ragged. Her lips were somewhat parted and her eyes were widened with fear. Draco knew what Hermione was wondering. So he pulled up the sleeve of his left arm. Hermione gasped when she saw it.

"My mother told me that she couldn't let Voldemort transform me into my father. She now resides at St. Mungo's, in the Janus Thickey Ward."

Hermione blinked in surprise. The Janus Thickey Ward, she knew that ward, it was the closed ward of the hospital where Neville's parents now lived. She blinked again, this time she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"And now Voldemort wants to kill me just as he wants to kill you, Weasley and Potter. All I'm trying to say is… I lost my mother because of that monster that once I called father and Voldemort. This made me change the way I see the world, Hermione." He sat up and clasped her hand, "I hurt you and so many others for all those years... why? For what? I fought my whole life for this stupid idea, How I thought I should be living my life, but now, I want to change. Repent. I spoke with Dumbledore. He asked the Order to put aurors in the Manor, so that I could stay there for the rest of the summer without getting killed. I also joined the Order, only the elders know and I won't do much since many still don't trust me. And I know it must be hard to believe, but I really have changed, and I wanted you to know it."

How can you believe someone who tried to ruin you life for five years without even knowing you? Well, here's the thing, you can't. Hermione listened to that little voice inside and said "I can't trust you right now. You were horrible to me and to my friends for all these years. I just can't believe you, you know?" She got up and began walking backward, her eyes never leaving his.

"I know," he said to her retreating figure, "I understand and it's okay, really, it is. You will see in time that you can trust me."

Hermione saw a small smile playing at his lips, but she blinked and it was gone. When she was out of view of the garden she walked back through the castle. She heard some students off in the distance. She glanced at her watch; it was almost nine o'clock now. She weighed her options; she would probably run into Harry, Ron or Ginny if she went to the Common Room. If they noticed she was gone, they would wonder where she had been. They'd ask too many questions. She went, instead, to the Room of Requirement. All she wanted was a quiet place to rest. A door appeared. When she opened it she saw a four-poster bed and a nightstand beside it. On top was a glass of water and a tranquilizing potion. She downed it without giving a second thought and climbed into the bed.

She had so many feelings buzzing about her head right now. Luna would probably swear it was wrack-spurts. She was so upset and confused with everything that had happened. She wished it to be a dream and before she realized, Hermione Jean Granger was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and more alerts/favorites! Really, it makes me so happy to see all this feedback! s2

I hope you like this chapter.

I had to refrain myself from adding some "obviously" at the end of some lines in this chap. You'll know when.

Edit 12/09/2010: this chapter was beta-read by the lovely Ms. Hellfire! Thanks so much darling for improving the ML!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

Silence.

_Thump, Thump._

Silence.

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump_.

Well, that was annoying. Hermione didn't know where that noise was coming from and didn't want to open her eyes. She was feeling so cozy, there, in the darkness, but that noise...

_Thump._

Although, if she listened carefully she thought she could hear... voices? She tried to concentrate; the darkness was leaving her now. Yes, she heard voices, she was certain of that now… no, wait… actually, it was more like people… screaming her name?

'What _the hell?'_

She opened her eyes and found herself in a large room. Time? The time. What time was it? She groped around in the gray-ish dark trying to find a clock, a watch… something to indicate the hour; suddenly one appeared on the nightstand next to the bed. She remembered now; it took less than five seconds to remember everything that had happened, where she was—

The Room of Requirement. She looked at the watch — _Two o'clock _— but, whether it was in the morning or in the afternoon, she didn't know nor did she care. Reluctantly, she got up and opened the door.

However, she wasn't expecting the sight before her. There, standing with anxious expressions, were Ron, Harry, Ginny... and Draco. That must mean that she wasn't just dreaming? Had he really changed?

"Hermione! Where the hell were you? We were like crazies looking for you everywhere!" Ginny hugged her, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. What's wrong?" She looked over to Harry.

"Well, we woke up and wanted to talk to you, so we asked Ginny to call you, but you weren't there. So we figured out you had already gone to breakfast, you know?"

"But we went to the Great Hall, you weren't there. So, Ginny thought that you must be in the Library," Ron looked at her, "but you weren't. We were really worried so we went to Dumbledore's office. He said you had gone there earlier and that you had left with Malfoy." Ron jerked a thumb in Malfoy's general direction.

"So," Ginny jumped in once more, "we went looking for him. When we found him and you weren't with him…"

Hermione could only imagine what her friends had been thinking; she continued to look at Ginny. "I almost hexed him, you know. I thought he had done something to you."

"But before she could hex me into oblivion, which no doubt she can," Draco said with a sideways glance at Ginny, who smiled mischievously, "I told them about what had happened—about our talk. We searched for you everywhere." Draco's eyes looked wide and untamed as he spoke wildly using his hands. "Then Potter got this map— nice stuff by the way," he added looking at Harry, "…and you weren't appearing on it."

"We knew you couldn't leave the castle, and the map extends to Hogsmeade –we would have seen you there—so you _had _to be in The Room of Requirement."

"We've been shouting your name and banging at the door for nearly two hours now. What happened?" Draco cocked his head in inquiry.

Hermione looked down, she was ashamed. She'd told him that she didn't trust him and here he was helping her friends look for her. Oh Merlin, her friends! When she had thought about going somewhere to avoid them, she hadn't thought they would get this worried.

"I'm sorry," she closed the door and it disappeared. She sat on the floor, leaning her back against the stone wall. She stared at her hands. "I just had so many thoughts bouncing around in my head and I needed to be alone for a while... It's just… everything… happened so fast. I needed to be alone, to think, so, I came here. And the reason I didn't hear you was, because I... I took a tranquilizing potion and fell asleep." She mumbled the last part. She was looking down, so she missed the four teens surrounding her exchange a glance. A silence fell over them.

Ginny sat next to her and took one of her hands in hers. "You could have just said so. We're able to stay quiet, you know? And if you don't want to talk right now, that's okay. We'll just stay here with you. Quietly… but if you want to talk..." Ginny was rambling on a mile a minute.

"Ginny, stop and breathe" Harry said smiling. Hermione laughed a little.

Feeling awkwardly out of place, Draco took his cue to leave and let them be alone... together. "Alright then, well, I'm gonna go…now." Draco announced while lightly smacking a close side fist against an open palm. Ron nodded at him, watching as he left. The two boys sat down and the four of them just stayed there—together— each lost in their own thoughts.

After several minutes Hermione spoke, "Everything is so messed up. This year is going to be so..." She tried to think of the right set of words to fill the empty air, but the only ones that seemed to come were, "messed up." Nobody said a thing, they just waited for her to continue. "I woke up early to speak to Dumbledore. When I got to his office, Malfoy was there. He told us that we are the only ones in the whole school that hadn't been chosen to stay with someone from our own house; that we are supposed to set the example. The good news is that Dumbledore said that we get married and we can try to get divorced in a year..."

"But," Ginny prodded sensing the word all but hanging in the air, "what's the bad news?"

"Bad news is, we have to live together after we get married. We'll have our own quarters. A Ministry representative will come at random to ensure that were are living in compliance with the rules imposed," and really there was no better word for that sentence, "by the law. They'll also be putting charms over our quarters; so basically if we try to fool Fudge he will be notified. And…" Hermione couldn't bear to finish off by mentioning the whole 'appropriate action' thing so she switched to instead, "Dumbledore is not entirely sure that we will even be able to get a divorce."

"Merlin! This _bloody _is messed up!" Ron didn't know what else to say. He was so frustrated.

"And after Dumbledore told me all of this, I… I broke down. I mean, I'm supposed to live with _Draco Malfoy _of all people... slimy bastard git, and then right out of the blue, _he hugged me_! _nd _said that he was sorry! Then he said for us to go somewhere we could have more privacy, because those _damn _nosey portraits were listening in, and he had some more things to tell me, so we left the Headmaster's office." Hermione continued, "And you know what I said? I told him that I didn't trust him."

"Of course you don't trust him, Herms. He's been nothing but pure evil, to all of us, since day one. You just can't trust him now, out of nowhere."

"I know Harry, but come on, look what he did today. If he was lying, then he could have been mean to all of you, hexed you, when you came to ask about me, but instead, he helped the three of you to find me."

"Well," Ginny began, "he _did _look really concerned...But I don't know, he could just be really good at acting. This could all be one huge line of bull shit."

"Just remember Herms, two steps forward and three back with this guy."

"I know Ron... I guess I'm just not really sure of what to make of all this, that's all."

They stayed like this for a few more moments before Hermione said, "Hey guys, I'm really hungry, can we go get something to eat?"

"Well, Herms lunch is over, but we could go to the kitchen and ask Dobby to whip something up for us... We haven't eaten either." Harry said that running a hand through his hair, messing it up a little bit.

"Or," Ginny piped, "you could go there Harry and ask Dobby to make us a picnic, we could eat by the lake. It's a beautiful day outside."

"Well, that's a great idea. I'll go with Harry and you two can go find the perfect spot."

The four of them got up. When they reached the ground floor they went their separate ways.

The girls found a beautiful spot by the lake. They sat down on the grass, next to the rocks, and waited for the boys.

Hermione noticed the red-head looked a bit down. "So Gin, has Harry talked to you already?"

"No, he hasn't." Ginny's voice sounded like she had sucked one too many acids pops. "He's been avoiding me, actually. Stupid arse," Ginny folded her arms angrily. "He doesn't even have the decency to tell me who he's going to marry..."

"Geez, Gin, calm down. You _really _didn't speak with him. Huh..." Hermione had a slight grin on her lips.

"Come on, tell me Hermione. Who's the little bitch?"

This time Hermione chuckled. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the luckiest girl in all of Hogwarts. Harry can choose whom he wishes to marry. I'm pretty sure it comes with the whole 'Boy Who Lived' clause. He has to marry within a month too; except he cannot choose a girl who has already received a letter. But, I'm sure the reason he's been avoiding you is because he doesn't know _how _to ask you to marry him."

"You are kidding me, right? For Merlin's sake, why on Earth would Harry Potter want to marry me? I'm his best friend's little sister!"

Ginny jumped at a voice behind her, "Maybe because he's in love with you?" It was Harry.

Ginny turned and saw Harry and beside him, Ron. She froze for a second not knowing what to do or think, how to speak or even, how to act. She let her gaze slip to her brother's face; he didn't seem the least bit angry. She looked back to the green eyed, messy black haired young man in front of her, "What?" She cocked her head sideways and furrowed her brow. Harry smiled and extended a hand to her. He pulled her up and led her away, while Ron sat beside Hermione, handing her a sandwich.

Anyone could see how nervous Harry was—the entire time running a hand through his hair or moving his hands a lot. Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder, both of them looking at the couple.

"You're okay with this, Ron?"

"Yeah, I am, actually. Ginny really likes him, and what better person to stay with my little sister than Harry?" Hermione looked at him and saw him giving them a genuine smile. "Plus, you just had to see Harry's face when he asked me if it was okay for him to propose to her. Priceless." They both laughed, but stopped when they heard Ginny screaming "Yes!" to Harry. Some students nearby weren't quite sure what was happening and were surprised by the sudden burst of noise. They hugged each other and a shy kiss; then returned to where their friends had the picnic sprawled out.

Ginny pulled Hermione up and hugged her tightly, "I'm getting married!"

Hermione could tell she was ecstatic. "Told you," Hermione gave her a reassuring smile, "Now, C'mon, eat with us."

"Actually, we can't. We have to go talk to Dumbledore, tell him that," Harry gestured back and forth between Ginny and himself, "but, you two stay here, we'll be back."

Hermione and Ron sat there by the lake — talking and laughing about nothing and everything – eating and waiting for their friends to return. Out of nowhere, the weather changed and it began to pour. The rest of the students outside, on the grounds, ran back to the castle, but Ron and Hermione stayed there, running from each other and playing, like five year olds. A few minutes later Harry and Ginny appeared through the heavy dark curtains that had become of the rain — they joined the two. The four of them stayed out there — running and playing and screaming and laughing — until it stopped raining, an hour later.

"Merlin, I'm beginning to freeze!" Ginny's teeth chattered as they spoke, "I can't wait to have a hot bath!"

Their footsteps sloshed wetly as they ran back to the castle.

"Tell me about it!" Hermione shuddered. "I hope no one is using the bathroom, otherwise I'll catch a cold."

Harry embraced Ginny and Ron embraced Hermione, trying to make the girls feel warmer until they got back to the Common Room — all the way on the seventh floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **Really guys, you amaze me. Again, thank you all for the reviews and for putting Marriage Law in your alert/favorite list. :)

Here you go, a small one. But I think it's cute.

Edit 12/09/2010: this chapter was beta-read by the lovely Ms. Hellfire! Thanks so much darling for improving the ML!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Bright and early Monday morning classes began. Everything was as normal as it could be, kids having classes, no homework. By now all of the students knew about the Marriage Law; the fate of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Most students took pity — and whenever she passed them — and gave her sympathetic smiles; which she hated. The Slytherins didn't sympathize with her, but refrained from making comments.

No one, with the exception of the Trio and Ginny, knew about Malfoy's good side. All Draco did was keep his face neutral and, on occasion, sneered at a few comments people made. Two weeks went by and the tension in the castle was growing. The Example's wedding - as people were starting to call it - would be taking place in one week. Perhaps slight depression and nervousness, on Hermione's part, had caused her to stopped asking questions in class and she always looked absent in conversations. Of course it didn't help matters much that whenever she was around Ginny, the red-head couldn't stop talking about her wedding to Harry. Evidently, she forgot why she and Harry were getting married.

On Saturday, exactly one week before her wedding, Hermione went patrolling and ran into Draco.

"Hey," all he got back from her was a slight smile. "Can we talk?" He led her to an empty classroom and gestured for her to sit down. "Okay, I know we are being forced into this marriage, but I think you deserve at least to have a 'proper' wedding." He reached into his pocket and took out a little black velvet box. He opened it and Hermione gasped in shock. It was a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Draco..." Hermione was practically speechless. "I c-can't accept this. It must have cost a fortune and-"

"It was nothing," Draco waved a hand. "It's yours; you can accept it, here..." He took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. It looked perfect.

"Thank you." Hermione had tears in her eyes. This was more than she had expected, especially from their situation.

"Are you crying?" Draco didn't know what was happening. "You're crying. Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No... It's nothing."

Draco waited patiently for her to finish.

"It's just that… whenever I thought about getting married… I always imagined it would be to my soul-mate, in a beautiful, simple white dress... and I just never thought you would do something this..." She gestured to the ring and gave him a small smile.

Draco sat down next to Hermione and took her hands in his. "I may not be your soul-mate but _this is your _wedding and I won't do anything wrong. Next Saturday, I will be waiting for you with whatever you want me to wear, okay? I am going to try to make this marriage as painless as possible, I promise."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and left; leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **You guys, you're so cute.

Boy, I had to divide this chapter because it would get too long, hahaha. Maybe I'll still have to divide one more time so that chap 7 doesn't get too big.

What are you thinking so far?

Edit 12/09/2010: this chapter was beta-read by the lovely Ms. Hellfire! Thanks so much darling for improving the ML!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Herms, come on, you need to get up," Ginny whispered while opening her friend's bed curtains. When the early morning Sunday sun — from the windows – fell across the bed she saw that Hermione wasn't there. Ginny hadn't a clue where Hermione could be, considering it was only seven in the morning.

Ginny had wanted to talk to her about so many things. She hadn't been much of a friend to her as of late; always talking about her marriage to Harry. The night before she realized how selfish she had been. Also, another thought had occurred to her: Hermione probably didn't know a thing about Magical weddings. She needed to find her, so she went to the boys' dormitory; and after prodding Harry awake, told him that she needed to borrow his Map so she could find out where Hermione had gone.

Ginny waited for him down in the Common Room while he got dressed. When he came down, Ron was trailing sleepily behind him; the three of them left the Common Room. When they were secluded enough from prying eyes and nosy ears, Harry tapped the map with his wand, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

The three of them searched for Hermione's dot and found it bouncing to and fro in the Owlery. When they got there they found her, — quill and parchment in hand — a worried look on her face.

Harry cleared his throat, "Um... Herms?" She didn't look at him. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer, she just continued pacing. The three of them were under the impression that she didn't even know they were there. But, a few minutes later, she took a deep breath, stopped pacing and looked at them.

"I haven't t told my parents about the law."

"What?" Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had said that she would tell them a week ago. "'Mione, you're going to be married in a week. They _need _to know."

"Oh, I know, Ronald!" Hermione snapped. She was nervous enough as it was and Ron wasn't helping. She didn't know what to say to her parents. How on earth could she tell them that, next Saturday, she was going to be married? She was only sixteen years old for Merlin sakes! "But, how do you tell your Muggle parents that you're going to get married in less then a week? What do you think they're going to do? They will try and take me out of Hogwarts to protect me! And there won't be anything they'll be able to do when the Dementors come to take me to Azkaban!"

By the look on her face, Ron knew he had said the wrong thing entirely, for while she was shouting at him he stayed quiet. Only now, understanding why she hadn't written the letter before.

"Sorry 'Mione, but they need to know. You are their _only _child..."

"Actually," Hermione said, reaching into her jeans pocket, "my mom sent me this letter this morning. She's pregnant." She looked at the letter not really seeing it. "She says I'm going to have a baby sister; and that she hopes she'll be special, just like me."

They looked at her, not knowing what to say, just waiting for her to continue.

"What if my sister really is just like me? What if the law is still in place by the time she's my age? I can't tell them. It will break their hearts."

Ginny walked over to her friend and pulled her tightly against her, hugging her, "We won't tell you what to do; you know what's better, okay?" Hermione nodded into her friend's shoulder. After a few minutes Ginny said, "The reason I wanted to talk to you was, that I figured you didn't know how magical weddings work. Considering there aren't any books written on the subject." Ginny caught the look in Hermione's eye and added, "It's usually passed down generation to generation. It was a way for the older pureblood wizards to keep muggles in the dark. For some reason you can't write it down. Anyway, I'm going to tell you everything you need to know."

"Does Harry know how it works?" She glanced over at Harry.

"Actually I was going to tell him today," Ron said clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We could do this together then? Let's eat something and then we'll talk. I'm starving," he concluded.

As they walked into the Great Hall, Ron rested an arm on Hermione's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. She was like a sister to him and he hated to see her mad at him. She gave him a squeeze in return—letting him know that everything was fine between the two of them.

Breakfast lasted far longer than Hermione had wanted. Ron ate, as always, like a pig; Ginny and Harry nibbled on this and that, while talking quietly with each other. Hermione on the other hand remained silent and didn't eat a thing—claiming all the while, that she wasn't hungry; even though her last meal was yesterday's lunch.

Feeling eyes upon her back, her eyes turned over at the Slytherin table. She noticed that Draco was staring — intensely — at her. Her friends hadn't seemed to notice that Hermione was eating less and less through out the last week, or, maybe they had noticed and were under the impression that she was just stressed about the goings on around her. But Draco noticed. He noticed _all _the changes in her behavior, and that was why he _needed _to talk to her.

He was about to get up and go talk to her, but the four Gryffindors got up and walked out of the Great Hall; each looking a bit paler than normal — anxious, even — reality taking its toll on them once again. They were almost out the grand entrance of the castle when he called out to her; Hermione rounded her heel and went back to talk to him.

"Hey, um, is everything alright?" Draco nodded his head in the direction of her friends.

"Oh..." She looked down before continuing, "Ron and Ginny are going to explain how a magical wedding works."

"Out there?" Draco furrowed his brow. He looked passed the open oaken front doors to the vast school grounds where, it seemed, most of the students had chosen to gather. He shook his head and leaned over her to whisper in her ear, "Meet me at the garden in the back of the castle in five minutes, tell your friends to join us; there we can talk without anyone listening in."

Immediately following his actions, Draco heard people whispering furiously around him. In the last weeks people had just assumed that he was in a great deal of shock. That that was the reason why he hadn't said anything stupid to Hermione, but now, as people saw them talking calmly — as two friends who had just shared a secret — everybody had begun to get confused. Personally, he didn't give a shit about it. He just turned and began walking to the garden in the back of the castle. Some Slytherin first years were following him, he shot them a dangerous look — they stopped dead in their tracks.

He smirked when he got to the garden. When he turned the other four had just arrived. They hadn't taken long. Draco saw Hermione at the head, showing the way. An awkward silence fell over the five of them, before Ginny spoke, breaking the silence and the tension.

"Wizards have some traditions in weddings, and you two," she pointed to Hermione and Harry, "need to know it all¹, understand?" They both nodded. "The ceremony is basically the same as a Muggle one, with only a few small changes in the very beginning and the end. Before it begins," she continued, "the right hand of the bride is tied with the left hand of the groom with a tying spell— representing the union between them."

"At the end, when the two are exchange rings, they are enchanted. If, in the future, one takes it off then he or she will feel a great pain in the heart. The other will be notified. Only the other can put the ring back on, ending the pain the first is feeling." Ron went on before Hermione or Harry could ask any questions. "Yeah, it may appear to be dark magic, but it's not. It has something to do with a vein and the heart."

Draco waited for them to absorb this last piece of information before he jumped in. "The wedding is only over when the two exchange a large secret. If one can't find a secret to tell, then the other will need to perform Legilimens. However, it's not just any secret that you need to tell, this is one that you wouldn't tell even your best friend.

"It is considered that if the person cannot tell a large secret it is because he or she has something big to hide from the other; letting the other perform Legilimens shows that you have no secrets with that particular person, that you trust your fiancé completely."

Harry didn't say a word, he could trust Ginny with his life; Hermione on the other hand, was extremely pale. A few minutes passed and she pushed it from her mind, reminding herself she would deal with it later. Now she had one question for Ginny.

"Gin? What am I going to wear? Are the clothes that much different from traditional Muggle wear? Because I have nothing to wear! Nothing! Ginny, what will I do? You need to help me and-" Hermione was stopped by Ginny with a slap to the face. Hermione held her cheek in hand, "I can't believe you slapped me!"

"You weren't going to stop otherwise... sorry." Ginny raised her hands in surrender. "Clothes are almost the same for the bride - for the groom it's the same."

"What do you mean? What's different?"

"Well..." Ginny really didn't know how to tell her. Meanwhile, Draco and Ron were silently avoiding eye contact or, for that matter, speech; clearly expecting the tantrum that would follow the explanation. "The dresses are much simpler, nothing extremely big or fancy. As for the color…" Ginny's voice trailed off.

"I can't wear white?" Hermione's voice was an octave higher.

"Well, it really doesn't matter what color you wear, because before the start of the ceremony a charm is put on the dress."

"And this charm does what?"

"It changes the color of the dress depending on the bride's purity. You know," now Ginny was avoiding eye contact, nervous of how Hermione would react, "virgin and really - really - pure then the color is, of course, white and so on."

"But it's not only that," Draco added, "the charm is pretty specific. It has something to do with the thoughts and feelings of the bride."

"So, not many end up wearing an actual white dress," Ron finished.

"But hey," Ginny touched Hermione's hand, "it doesn't matter what the color of the dress is. All that will matter is how beautiful you're going to look in it. We need to do some shopping... Do you think Dumbledore will allow?" Ginny placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"I have no idea, but I have absolutely nothing to wear. I didn't bring any dresses with me." Hermione appeared lost in thought.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Draco said pointing from Hermione to Ginny. "Dumbledore told me to tell you that you can go dress shopping anytime you want. You just need to tell him, so he can arrange for someone from the Order to go with you."

"Any day?" Ginny was grinning.

"Yeah. That's what he said."

The boys were looking quizzically at Ginny.

"Let's go tomorrow, Herms!" Enthusiasm flooded the red-head's voice.

"Um... Sure." Hermione's on the other hand, fell completely flat.

Draco noticed Hermione's flat tone, "What's the matter? Didn't you tell me yesterday that the dress was a big deal?" He didn't understand why she wasn't happy about this. He noticed the look her friends gave her and held the assumption that she didn't tell them about their encounter the night before.

"Yeah, well... It is." She looked down, "I haven't told my parents about this law and that I'm getting married. And I have absolutely no money to buy a pretty dress." She looked at Ginny and said. "But don't worry, I'll figure something out, but if you want I'll go with you. Help you pick out a dress."

"You didn't tell..." But, Draco trailed off when he saw Ron shaking his head warningly. So he thought of something else to say. "That's the problem? Not to worry, _I'm _going to buy it for you."

"What? No."

"Oh yeah, I knew I was forgetting something," Ginny snapped her fingers in remembrance. "Part of tradition is for the groom to buy the dress." Before Hermione could say anything Ginny looked over to Harry and Draco, "Maybe we should go together then?"

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon, it was Monday. They had spoken to Dumbledore. Tonks would go with them for protection since she didn't have classes and the other members of the Order were away on missions. They went to the Great Hall for breakfast and ate quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible. Since Ron didn't want to stay at school alone he took the chance and asked Lavender to go with them.

They waited for Tonks at the grand entrance and soon enough she appeared.

"Where are we going, Tonks?" Clearly, the girls were anxious.

"Oh, just somewhere I know that it's good for dress shopping."

They walked outside of the school. "And since none of you are seventeen yet, I'm going to take you on side along apparition. So, everybody, please hold hands, night and tight now."

They made a line with Tonks. Harry by her side, Ginny, Lavender, Ron, and Hermione — for the first time, Draco held her hand. One second they were there in front of Hogwarts and the next they were on a beautiful street with lots of beautiful stores. Harry let go of Tonks' hand - the couples still held hands, with the exception of Hermione and Draco.

"What is this place?" Ginny asked in wonder.

* * *

¹ no pun intended with the "know-it-all" idiom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh! Here I am with an update as promised! I wanted to update yesterday, but I had so many things to do! I had to search for a costume for a party I have this Friday (tomorrow) and then I had to do this super quick work for college. Busy day.

Ah! I just wanna say, **Rosiebutterfly** your review scared me ahahhaha.

Oh my, I predict sore feet for the boys and tears later on *one hand on the forehead and another hanging in the air moving in circles*. Just for the record, I really enjoy writing stuff with italic and the word "arse" ahahahah.

There's one thing that I say in this chap and I got the idea from a story my friend Flafy wrote - you'll know what. _Detenção_ really influenced me a lot and forever. :)

I know Hermione is crying a lot, but hey, if I were to marry Draco Malfoy I would cry too - although it would be happy tears :)

Last thing before the chapter, I promise! You saw Hermione will need a secret for her wedding day. Any suggestions? I'd really like to know your opinion. So, leave a review, PM-me, send an email.

Not beta-read yet.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Ginny couldn't stop looking from one store window to the other. They were at a large street that had stores all over it. The street was made for weddings.

Tonks giggled. "My mother showed me this place when I was your age. This is the best place ever! If you don't find a dress here, you won't find it anywhere. And the best part for you guys is that you can come inside the store, the dresses have charms and males can't see them in here. Plus, we need to find you some tux."

Ginny and Lavender let go of Harry and Ron and pulled Hermione and Tonks with them inside some stores, the boys going behind them a little bit bored. They decided that it would be better to find the tux first and then spend the rest of the time only preoccupying about the dresses.

The girls helped the boys to find beautiful tux, since they didn't have a clue on fashion style. In less than one hour the tux were already bought. The females were dragging the boys from store to store trying to find something they liked when they found no one less than Remus Lupin there.

"I called for backup. Remus, I know you just got back from a mission, but I need help. I can't handle there two... groups alone." Tonks was frustrated, she wanted to help the girls but needed to keep an eye on the boys.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Lupin looked tired but happy for being able to help his fiance.

What looked like an hour later Lavender found a dress, another hour and it was Ginny's turn.

"I can't believe I'm not finding a dress! I'm hopeless! We've been here for almost three hours and I haven't found one I like for me!" Hermione was on the verge of tears, she couldn't believe she wasn't finding a dress, she couldn't believe she was almost crying too... Bloody teenage hormones.

"Hey," Tonks rested her arm over her shoulders as they walked towards a new store. "Don't worry. It's not easy to find a dress. Remus should know, it took me five hours of entering and exiting stores to find the one." She squeezed the girl's right shoulder. "There is this store that I think I visited at least ten times." She stopped talking and walking.

"What's wrong Tonks?" Hermione for a second thought that she had been stunned.

"I don't think you're helpless sweet. I think I know which will be your dress. Let's go."

They went into a store called Princess. It was beautiful in there. She took Hermione's hand in hers and pulled her toward some dresses. She went through some and then found the one she was looking for. "Try this one."

When Hermione saw it she almost fainted, it was perfect for her. The girls were anxious to see how it looked like and the boys were waiting to know if the search was over.

Hermione walked towards them and the girls gasped. She looked gorgeous. "This is it! This is the one!" She was so happy, Ginny walked over to her and made her turn around, she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, it fitted perfectly!"

At this point the guys were almost dying of curiosity, all they could see was Hermione with the clothes she was wearing before.

"I know!" Hermione said running a hand through the dress then hugged Tonks. "You are my guardian angel Tonks. Thank you." She changed into her former clothes and then walked over to a witch of the store to say she would want it.

Draco payed for it and they left the store. The stores would send the dresses to Hogwarts on the wedding day of each.

"Are we done ladies?" Lupin asked already knowing the answer somehow.

"What? Of course not. We need shoes! You don't expect us to go without them, do you?" Ginny shook her head. The search for shoes was by far shorter than the one for the dresses. They had a long morning but were able to get to Hogwarts still in time for lunch and the afternoon classes. At the table as much as the Gryffindors didn't want to attend classes, Hermione was able to convince them.

She just tell us to go because she has a free period." Ron mumbled to Harry when the went to their next class, Herbology. Hermione had taken already the advanced class in her third year due to her time-turner.

She said goodbye to her friends and began wondering around the castle, not knowing where to go. For once she didn't want t go to the Library. She was walking distracted and thought about something that she had felt earlier when Draco held her hand.

She had felt safe when he did that, she was used to this feeling, she always felt like this when she hugged or just stayed with Harry and Ron. It was a feeling of being cared about. This whole story was confusing her. When noticed she was at the back of the castle. Lately she was having many question in her mind so she tried to focus on the ones she could answer. Would she tell her parents about the law? No, not yet anyway. Should she trust Draco? No, not yet anyway. Was she going to lose her mind from one minute to the other? Yeah, she hoped not. She giggled with this thought, that's when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Draco didn't have classes after lunch and he didn't want to go to the Dungeons, so he went to the only place where he could hang out in peace and think. Or so he thought. When he got there he found Hermione running a hand through some flowers, lost in thought. He was about to leave when he heard her giggle. In the same moment he forgot about going away and he touched gently her shoulder.

"Hey," Hermione said still smiling a bit. "What are you doing here? Don't you have classes?"

Draco sat on the floor and answered. "No. Slytherins are having Divination now. And I just think that class is a waste of time, so I dropped it in like, third year. What about you?"

"Gryffindors are having Herbology." She answered without details, sitting on the floor and supporting her weight on her arms like Draco was doing.

"You dropped _Herbology_?"

Hermione looked at his disbelief expression and had to laugh. "Of course not. I already took the advanced Herbology class in third year."

"What? How?" He was obviously curious.

"Yeah, third year was a charm. In the beginning of it I talked to Professor McGonagall and told her I wanted to take all the classes I could, Advanced Herbology was one of them. So I took it as well."

"You took all the classes you could in our third year? How?"

She looked at the horizon with a smile playing on her lips while she talked. "Professor gave me a time-turrner. It was a long year."

They stayed silent for a while. "you had a time-turner and used for classes?"

Silence.

"What did you do?" He was grinning.

"Well, remember the day I punched you?" Now _she_ was grinning.

"How could I forget?"

"Yeah, remember that Buckbeat was going to be executed that day? And Sirius was going to receive the Kiss?"

"Yeah, I remember. But the hypogriff disappeared. And so did Black." He looked over to her. "What _did_ you do?" She maintained eye-contact. "Harry and me used the time turner and we saved them both. You actually almost caught us." When she saw his confused face she went on. "After the punch when you were going back to the castle you almost ran into the second version of me and Harry."

"I'm glad that I didn't. I really would have thought that I had lost my mind."

"Yeah, or probably you would had just tried to hex me." She broke eye-contact.

Draco tried to understand what she was talking about, the he remembered what he had said to Crabbe and Goyle while going back. _"I'm gonna get that jumped up mud-blood, mark my words._"¹ He looked at her, no smile on his lips. "I'm really sorry," he whispered. "For being such an arse to you in all those years." He was solemn.

"I know." She was sincere. "I am sorry too." She looked at him smirking. "Well, except for punching you."

"That hurt a lot! How can _you_ be this mean for not to feel sorry about it?"

"As you said, because it hurt. I couldn't have let you get away with hurting me the way you did that day and had always done before." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I had never-"

"Oh, don't you dare finishing that sentence!" Hermione was getting really angry now. "How can you say that? First you had always told mean things to me. Every time I tried to make you feel bad for it, by saying mean stuff to you! But you never showed that you had felt something! Then. when you talked about Buckbeat I remembered what happened in fourth year when you made my teeth grow! Do you think _that_ was painless? So punching you was the only way I found of making you _feel_ something!" She was out of breath when she was done. She only noticed she was crying when Draco ran his thumb over her wet cheek. "You had to feel something. But remembering all of this frustrates me because then I remember all of the other stuff you did _after_ that. You continued to be the same _asshole_ after it." She had fire in her honey-chocolate eyes. "Do you know what is the _worst_? You trying to say you had never hurt me! Do you see this?" She showed her her right hand, it had a white scar in the back of it.

"Last year when you found me in the Restricted Section and took me to Umbridge, she made me write 'I will stop trying to be a Know-It-All' over and over again with that _bloody_ quill of hers! I had detention with her _everyday _until she was kicked out of school. All because of you. In one way or another _you_ gave this scar."

Draco was able to feel all that she was feeling: anger, pain, guilt. "You had detention with her everyday? For almost... four months?" He was devastated. He had seen and felt what that quill could do. Once Umbridge punished him with it. It was horrible, but at least it had only been one time. He couldn't imagine what it had been to her to go there for four months and endure such pain. "You have the scar." After being with Umbridge no one continued with it. Only if... "She didn't break you." Only if the person didn't really believe in what they were writing, otherwise it would disappear the moment the words sank into you. He felt like crying. But he couldn't cry, so he used all of the years of self-control and was able to hide back the tears. He thought about hugging her, but held back as he knew it wouldn't help her in that moment. She got up and looked at him with sad eyes.

"No, she wasn't able to break me." She turned to go to her Common Room since classes would be over soon and would take a shower. Before she was out of earshot Draco spoke.

"Hermione," she stopped in the same moment her name reached her ear. It was the first time he was calling her by the name and not by Granger or Mudblood. She turned and saw him shaking his head and turning his head from her. "I really am sorry. For still being an asshole."

And for the second time she said, "I know".

She took a shower, put some comfortable clothes and just stayed sitting in a window sill at the Common Room waiting for her friends to come. She rested her head in the glass and realized she wouldn't be going to live there by the next, she let tears leave her eyes.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron pulled her into a bear hug. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head. "Where are the others?"

"Neville is helping Harry with Herbology, and I ran into Ginny and she said she was going to study in the Library before dinner. You don't look well Herms? Do you wanna talk?"

"Yeah, I really do. But-" she looked over to some third-years. "I don't want anyone overhearing it."

"Let's go to my room. I don't think Seamus or Dean are going to be back anytime soon. Herbology is really being a pain in the arse to them." He said as they moved to the boys staircase.

"You are not having any trouble with it?" She heard some whispers about them but chose to ignore it.

"No. It's being actually easy for me." He smiles. When they got to the room he gestured for her to sit on his bed.

That's great Ron." I'm so proud of you."

"OK, mom." They laughed. They paused and Ron really looked at his friend. He put a silencing charm in the room. "What happened, H?"

She crossed her legs under her in the bed and began playing with the red comforter under her. "This afternoon I went into the back of the castle since I had nothing to do. And I ran into Draco there - I think it's his place, you know? And we were talking and we just suddenly started creaming at each other!"

"What? He was screaming at you? Did he do something to you?"

"OK, when I said that we yelled at each other I meant that I yelled at him and he stayed quiet." She began chewing her lip. "We were going so well, you know? And like... Saturday, look what he gave me." She reached for her ring in her pocket and showed him.

"Well, I don't know a thing about rings but this is actually nice."

"Yeah, it's so beautiful! And he gave me and yesterday it was so... normal and today when we were shopping was peaceful. He didn't say something nasty to me. But it all went to a hole this afternoon." She shook her head. "That's it, isn't it? This will always be us. No matter what, fighting." She tried to dry her eyes. "And next week I won't be here anymore and in no time we'll all be married and somehow separated."

"Hey, don't say this. You know nothing will keep us apart, right? It doesn't matter what others will think. If you get upset you know you can come to me and Harry and we can sleep together. We'll work something out."

During the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione got more and more scared for Harry's safety, so sometimes by night she used to sneak out to the boys dormitory to sleep next to Harry and Ron. She smiled when a memory came to her.

"Remember the first time we did this?"

She had gone there crying and asked if she could sleep with them. They found it weird at first but then agreed. They enlarged Harry's bed and laid there, Hermione between them. She said she would wake up early, just in case, so that no one would see her there. But she slept so well with them that she didn't wake up in time to sneak back to her room. Dean found them. He woke Seamus and Neville and showed them what he saw. During the night the boys had hugged Hermione. She had nestled herself in Ron's chest and was holding the hand of the arm that Harry was using to hug her. The three boys' gaze woke them up somehow, when Hermione saw them looking at her she froze and began mumbling things like "it's not what you're thinking" and "please don't tell anyone".

Now, the three boys were used to her sneaking to their dormitory some nights. They didn't judge her.

"Remember? I thought you would dig a hole on the ground and hide in it." Ron laughed.

She gave him a weak smile. She looked at the ring and put it on her third finger.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. What's gotten under your skin so much?" He hugged her and then laid on the bed.

"I have no idea. Maybe is PMS." She shook her head and held tighter onto him. "Stupid hormones."

They stayed hugging each other and in less than a few minutes Hermione was sleeping. Ron saw the boys entering the room and got up of the bed - being careful not to wake her - and put a blanket over her.

"Is she OK?" Seamus was concerned, she was a little sister to all of the boys in that room.

Ron put a silencing charm over the bed and answered. "As OK as possible. I think she'll collapse soon." He ran a hand through his red hair. "But she'll get over it. She really needs to rest, in less than ten minutes laying down she was out."

"Sure. Leave her there sleeping. We'll wake her for dinner." Harry agreed with Neville.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." Dean took his chance and ran to the bathroom to take the first shower. While Ron was talking he got all his things.

"He's always first." Neville mumbled under his breath.

The four of them sat in Harry's bed. Neville and Seamus watched Harry and Ron playing wizard chess. Every once in a while they checked on Hermione.

¹ line from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban movie


	8. 1st AN

Hey, a little authors note to say that I won't be able to update for some time.

I got a really bad grade at college and will have to study hard so that I won't fail the class.

So yeah. I'm screwed. As soon as I do the new test I'll begin updating again.

In the mean time you guys could give me ideas for the secrets in the wedding day or something. Like I said, PM-me or send an email if you like. I'll be happy to hear them.

Sorry,

Bea~!


	9. Chapter 8

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I was supposed to have a test this week, but the professor changed it to 11/8 and so that you wouldn't be waiting all this time I decided to write this chap.

And oh my gosh. I wrote it but when I read it, it just didn't feel right. But then I sort of had a block to rewrite the parts that I didn't like. Took a while, but here it is. I don't know what's happening, but I'm not being able to talk to Nika - my beta; so this chap is still not beta-d.

This chap has a lot of stuff. And I'm still not sure about it. Oh, and don't ask me how Snape knows when Hermione's birthday is, lol.

Last thing, I promise. **Rosiebutterfly**, I hope I didn't scare you away. I mean, you scared me but in a good way; you made me stick to the date I said I would post the chap :). **Flafy**, thanks for keep reading this shit and saying you still want more xD. **Warped**, gosh, thanks for reading all of the chaps just because I needed a feedback hahaha you're great! Thanks **Moody-Muse** for your last review :).

Sorry again for the long delay.

Go on and read.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

At dinner Hermione could hear the Gryffindors talking about her. The third years that had seen her go to the boys dorm with Ron saw her going down two hours later with a messy hair and clothes and with five boys. Ron and Harry by her side as always, They knew they shouldn't be talking about it over dinner, but they couldn't stop gossiping about it. Specially the girl. Many of the school girls were envying her a lot because she was going to marry the Infamous Prince of Slytherin. Soon the other houses understood what they were walking and the circus was up. Most of the girls were looking at her and if looks could kill she'd be dead a lot of times by now.

Hermione was feeling really bad about this and at sometime she dropped her fork and told her friends she couldn't take it anymore. Draco saw she was leaving and followed her.

"Hermione! Can we talk?" He saw that she was really upset. He had heard the Slytherin girls saying something about the Gryffindors but didn't pay much attention to it.

"Yeah. What's up?" Her voice showed how unhappy she was.

"Well, I noticed that you are skipping meals?" He didn't know how she would react to this.

"I know. When I'm patrolling I get hungry and then I just go to the kitchen and eat something. You don't need to-"

"Drakey! Don't believe that _slut_!" The word was said with venom. "How can you _talk_ to _her_?"

"I'm the slut, huh? But if I am, then... what can I call you?"

Pansy withdrew her wand and Hermione did it at the same time along Draco. By this, all school was watching the scene.

"Low your wand Parkinson."

"I suggest you go back to the Common Room, Pansy." Reluctantly she did as she was told.

"Oh! And... fifteen points from Slytherin. For pointing your wand to a Prefect."

Draco waited for the crowd to go away to talk to Hermione, sometimes someone would say 'slut' when they passed her, but she maintained her cool.

"What was this all about?"

She shook her head. "I'll talk to you over patrol."

Patrolling was easy since the students were respecting curfew this year.

"What was the gossip all about? What happened? Why did Pansy call you a slut?"

"They think I slept with Harry and Ron... and Neville, Seamus and Dean..." Hermione trailed off.

"What? Why would they think that?" Draco's cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Because I went to their bedroom and stayed there for a few hours."

"Why did y-...? Did you sleep with them?"

"I go to their bedroom at least twice a week." She told with a tired voice while noticing the look on his face. His expression looked like one of disgust. "But it isn't what you're thinking. I go there when I'm scared or just upset. I really sleep with Harry and Ron," she bit her lip, "we just sleep. They make me feel safe." She let out a sigh. "And today I needed to talk to Ron so I went to his bedroom. But I slept after a while. The boys woke me up so we could have dinner and some third-years saw us descending the stairs together and thought we had done something. It didn't help the act that my hair was messy..." She laughed humorlessly. "And now, all school thinks I a whore - well, except for the boys and Ginny." She looked at her watch and felt her stomach asking for food. "I think I'm going to eat something." And with that she walked away from him, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

When patrol was over she went back to the Tower and got ready to bed, she went to the boys dormitory. They were still awake waiting for her.

"Can I sleep here?" She was biting her lip, afraid that they would somehow reject her.

"Of course you can." Strangely, they all said together.

When she was entering the room she heard some seventh years saying _"Come with us, baby"_. She almost broke the door while closing it. She had tears in her eyes.

"My own house thinks I'm a slut." She sat in Ron's bed and continued. "Can life get worse?"

"Heh... tomorrow all of our classes are with Slytherins." She made a face to Ron.

"Oh, geez. Thanks for reminding me."

They talked for a few minutes and went to bed. The next day at breakfast, students went on with the gossip. While going to classes, people whispered and pointed fingers to Hermione but whenever a teacher was near they stopped talking. Everyone knew better than causing the expulsion of Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age - and the rest of the Golden Trio.

Hermione, Ron and Harry got to class and acted as if nothing had happened, since nothing _had_ happened. Professor McGonagall entered the class and began teaching them. Every once in a while Hermione looked over to Draco, but he never looked at her. Double Transfiguration was long but it definitely wasn't longer than double Potions.

In Potions they were supposed to be doing a Polyjuice Potion, and since Hermione had done that in her second year she began doing it not worrying so much, which gave her a lot of time to think. Lately, she wasn't sure of much anymore. Lavender, Parvati, Tricia and Alex weren't talking to her. Well, not that she normally talked to Tricia and Alex, but Lavender and Parvati were her roommates! It was an awkward situation. They should trust Hermione, she would never _sleep_ with the boys - they were almost her brothers! The simple idea of kissing them was disgusting for itself. She had to shake her head sometimes to be able to concentrate the minimum on her cauldron. She looked over to Harry and Ron and saw that they were putting the wrong ingredients in their cauldrons, she quickly got their attention and looked over to their hands while shaking her head, signalizing that they weren't supposed to use flobberworm mucus.

"Helping those two? Fifteen points from Gryffindor. Happy birthday, Miss Granger." Snape said coolly.

Hermione glanced at Snape and when she was returning her gaze to her station she caught Draco looking at her. As soon as their eyes met he broke contact. She sighed and continued to do her job thinking that maybe he hadn't changed _that_ much.

Tuesday wore off and Wednesday came. To Hermione it seemed that the clocks were on fast-forward and everything lasted only five seconds. She knew it was because she would get married in three days, but that did not comfort her at all. The first class - Charms - and lunch went by quickly and soon enough Slytherins and Gryffindors were together for DADA.

Tonks was super excited but waited until everybody was inside the class to tell the news.

"I talked to Professor Dumbledore and he agreed to let me give you these next classes." Before anyone could ask her anything she continued. "How to perform the Patronus Charm!" There was a murmur going through the class. "Can anyone tell me what is it for and how it works?"

Hermione raised her hand and Tonks nodded her head. "The Patronus Charm is the only way to protect a wizard from a Lethifold. But more known to us, is how a wizard can protect himself from a Dementor. You cast it by saying _Expecto Patronum_. The Patronus has the form of an animal - that changes from person to person. But not many wizards are able to cast a full or grown Patronus, so instead of an animal a thin silver light appears. One can cast it by conjuring a happy memory. The happier the memory, the stronger the Patronus."

Tonks was radiant that Hermione knew that so well. "Very good Miss Granger, that was an excellent explanation! Now, can anyone tell me the difference that a grown Patronus can do?" Hermione once again raised her hand. "Go on."

"If the Patronus is well cast then it will be on his full form. Dementors cannot fight it back, it's why it's the only form to push them away from you."

"Great! Anything else, Miss Granger?" She said with a bright smile.

"Yes Professor. Many say that the animal that your Patronus is, is the same as your animagus form. But this theory is not fully accepted because the animal from the Patronus can change due to a change in one's life, while the animagus form is unchangeable."

"Thank you. Twenty points to Gryffindor for all the good answers. Now, I know for a fact that Mr. Potter has a grown Patronus. Can you perform it for everyone to see? Don't be shy, I will perform too."

Harry took a step forward and withdrew his wand. He pointed to a place that didn't have students and said "Expecto Patronum". A beautiful deer appeared from his wand. The figure was so imposing that some students took a step back. The deer went towards Hermione and she gently patter it in the head, moving then to Ron and disappearing slowly. After that, Tonks performed her Patronus. A silver wolf appeared and it was by far more imposing than Harry's deer. Hermione was reminded of Lupin but also by Sirius in his small animagus form. Tonks ended it and really began her class. "All I want from you today is for you to pick a strong and powerful happy memory. You can talk to your friends, but only if you concentrate in this task. I'll help you by telling if it's strong."

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat and soon Ron was discussing happy memories with Harry while Hermione got lost in thoughts. She wasn't digging her mind to find something happy, she already knew which one to use, but she was thinking about Draco.

She looked over to him and saw that he was with Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, but he looked absent from the group. It had been almost two days since they talked and Hermione was sure he was giving her the silence treatment. As if Draco sensed her gaze in him, he turned and locked eyes with her. She noticed his eyes were darker, way more intense. After some time she broke eye contact not being able to maintain it anymore.

When class was done, Hermione stayed behind to talk to Tonks and told her friends to go that she'd catch them up later. As soon as she left the classroom she saw Draco there, waiting for her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! Huge author's note - as always. So, what are you thinking so far?

I loved writing this chapter! Draco is an ass, a first kiss happens, Harry and Ron take the "ass" title off the blond. Ah, nothing like being sixteen. :) My beta is still M.I.A. :( and I'm thinking of updating once a week... don't know yet.

So you know:

1. I tend to punch walls when I'm angry and still able to think before doing something even more stupid. So, yeah... I have anger issues. And in the last few months I got the nasty habit of cursing in almost every sentence and I noticed that it's influencing my stories. I got this after reading Sassafrass Junction (Twilight), great story, lots of bad words. xD

2. The whole kissing only came out this way because at some point in the past I read the story _Stuck Together_, by RoyalPain1989. Such a fucking-tastic wonderful story!

3. I took a line of this chapter from a tweet my friend (Flafy) sent me ages ago. _"Cala a boca... fala logo... nem tem isso cmg... e vou arrancar a sua cabeça se não contar! *-*"_

4. Follow me on twitter if you want: /beementz

5. Amerilia Lily Lotus alerted me that Harry's patronus is actually a stag and not a deer, like I said last chap. But, awww, I like deer and I can't really see a difference between the two animals :) so I did a little research and found out that a stag is an adult deer... so yeah... I'll just keep calling it a deer o~~

Good reading!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Can we talk?"

"Decided to talk to me again, huh?" She said quietly when they entered an empty class room.

He chose to ignore her smart comment. "_I_ decided that I believe you."

"Oh geez! Thank you so much for your immense gratitude! I didn't think I would survive if you didn't believe me!" She threw her hands up. Her words filled with sarcasm left her mouth like venom.

"You know what? I really am trying to make this" he gestured to both of them, "work. But you don't cooperate, do you? No!"

"Can you ever listen to what you say? No better, do you think before saying something?" She was so pissed that she punched the wall with her ring-less hand. As soon as her knuckles touched it, she cried. "You need to stop thinking of yourself as fucking royalty and see that you are just like anybody else! And I don't care if old habits die hard! She put her broken left hand nestled in her chest and sat on the floor, crying softly in pain. "Why can't you just be like a normal person?" She bit her lip.

When she punched the wall his anger vanished and he felt this irrational feeling of needing to protect her. He gently picked her hand and his own wand to fix her broken bones. Her words sank in and he gave her a tired smile.

"Are you always right? Well... you are the bright-"

"Brightest witch of our age," she sighed. "You have no idea how it's annoying to hear this all the time."

"I'm sorry I'm always being a jerk. But sometimes I just don't think straight." He sat next to her and picked her former broken hand.

She rested her head in his shoulder, not at all uncomfortable with this moment they were sharing. They stayed like quiet for sometime enjoying themselves. Suddenly Hermione pushed back from him just enough for her to see his eyes. She slowly leaned forward, looking into his eyes, and gently kissed him.

He was shocked for a moment, but only for a split second and then he kissed her back, loving the way their lips connected. Five years of tension between them made the kiss electrifying. He asked her permission with his tongue and she granted him. A few minutes later the kiss became too intense and they parted from each other.

"Why did you do that?" Draco was panting. He turned to look at her.

Hermione's gaze was unfocused and her fingers were touching her red lips. She recovered and looked at him. "I didn't want our first kiss to be at the wedding. And besides, maybe we could start all over again?" She offered him her hand and smiled. "Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age."

He shook hands with her. "Draco Malfoy, brightest wizard of our age."

They spent almost three hours talking and discovering things about one another. When they were about to enter the subject 'childhood' both of their stomachs growled.

"Gosh, we lost diner" Draco made a face.

"And we're late for patrol." Hermione also made a face. "Wanna grab something in the kitchen?"

"Sure, I'm starving, you know?"

Once in the kitchen his stomach growled again.

"Dobby?" He appeared with a pop.

"Could you prepare something for us to eat, please?" She pointed to her and Draco.

"Oh, Master Malfoy." He bowed, his nose almost touching the floor, he obviously still respected his former Master. "What does Master and Mistress want to eat?"

"I would like a Mac and Cheese, Dobby." Draco smiled. "And you?"

"Me too, Dobby." She gave Draco a weird look but didn't say a thing. The food appeared a few seconds later.

"So, have you found a memory to use to DADA?"

"Yeah. Remember about Dumbledore's Army? Harry sort of taught us how to perform a Patronus. So the majority of us Gryffindors already have a memory. But since we didn't have much time to practice we couldn't actually be able to perform a grown Patronus." She said dismissively.

"Really? I still don't have a memory. What's yours?"

"First year. The day that Harry and Ron saved me from the Troll. We became friends that day, It's my happiest - because of everything that happened after it. The second happiest was on fourth year, the night of the Ball when I danced with Viktor." She smiled. "But hey, don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something." She touched his hand. They both felt a strange energy running through their hands, arms and bodies. But they didn't let go.

They patrolled together, talking about trivial subjects and when Hermione got back to her Common Room it was almost eleven thirty.

"So, had a nice time with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"What? How do you k-"

"We saw you in the Map." Harry seemed a little bit angry.

"You s-?" Hermione breathed deeply and got her wand, surprising the boys. "_Muffliato_. You were spying on me?"

"We didn't know where you were so we looked for you. And then we found you and Malfoy - a few hours ago - at an empty classroom... alone!"

"You know that - at a point - your dots were like, on top of each other?"

"What the fuck were you doing? For almost four hours?" Ron finished with his face as red as his hair.

"You morons! I can't believe you two! Don't you have a life? It's none of you business what we were doing!"

"Yeah well, I guess your dress will tell us everything Saturday..."

"You know what?" She had tears for being so angry at them. "Maybe we should go sleep. _Finite incantatum_." And with that she went to the girls bedroom.

The next morning things were quiet between the Golden Trio since it had become the Golden Duo.

Hermione sat as far away from the boys as possible.

"Gin... I need to talk to you about something..."

The two girls were walking down a corridor at the back of the castle and didn't notice that they were being followed. "And the boys can't know."

"Tell me." She offered the eldest a smile.  
"But you'll be late for classes..." Hermione said looking at her watch, at a second thought.

"Herms, sorry to tell you this but... you really look like you could use a friend right now... and a break." When her friend opened her mouth she continued. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna miss anything. I have Muggle History and you already told me what Hitler did... and I'm sure you're advanced in your class..."

"I don't know, Gin. What if something important appears in your class? What if the boys ask you about what happened?"

"Shut up... just say it... it's not like I'm gonna tell them... and I will tear your head out if you don't tell me!" Ginny had the sweetest look on her face, a total contrast to what she had just said.

Hermione just laughed and sat on the ground. "Yesterday I talked to Draco and we sort of had a fight... again. To summarize, I punched a wall and he healed my broken bones. And then... we kissed."

"You kissed _Draco_?"

"Shhshh! Don't yell! Someone might hear you." She said whispering. "We talked for a few hours and when I got back, Harry and Ron were waiting for me at the Common Room and insinuated that I had done something with Draco. And Ron - I'm sorry but I could just kill him right now - said that they would know the truth at my wedding!" She was livid.

"How did they k-?"

"Shh. Did you hear that? I can swear I heard a noise coming from that corner." Hermione and Ginny got up and when they were getting close to the corner they saw two girls running away.

"Shit." Ginny said.

"Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass." Hermione added a moment later. "I'm screwed."


	11. Chapter 10

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **You guys, you're so amazing! I have the story on 62 alerts! I should expect 62 reviews, right? hahhaha kidding, just the fact that you're reading it is great. **Loslote** wrote review #50 :) and yes, I will stop swearing... eventually \o/

This chapter is a little bit tense. Goldstein only popped in my head because I read the story _Hearts In Atlantis_, written by cravenroad7. Readers discretion is advised.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Whistles, smart comments and laughter. It was what Hermione was hearing every time she passed someone, almost every student in the castle was giving her a hard time. Oh, how the news spread quickly. It was Thursday and Hermione was at the Great Hall having lunch alone. Ginny had a detention and she was still not talking to the boys. She went to her next class - Arithmancy. A class she had with Draco.

He wanted to tell her that he was sorry for what was happening, that he made Pansy shut up - even though it was too late when he did it -, but Hermione seemed to be always paying too much attention to what the Professor was saying.

The bell rang and Hermione was first to leave the class, not giving Draco a chance to talk.

She walked fast through the halls, wanting to be alone for a while but suddenly she felt a hand holding her wrist and making her stop walking.

"Where you going in such a rush, sugar?" It was that Goldstein boy.

"What do you want?" She turned over to face him.

"You." And with that he kissed her and pushed her against a nearby wall. Hermione tried to push him but he was so much stronger than her that her shots were useless.

_"Why is he doing this?"_ It was all that she could think. When she felt his hands on her belly she panicked. But as soon as it started, it was over. She saw that Draco had yanked him off of her and was now beating the life out of the Ravenclaw.

"Don't you ever dare touching what's mine again." Draco's voice was low and dangerous. "Spread the word." He let go of the boy. "Oh, and seventy points from Ravenclaw for attacking a Prefect. Go quick or I'll take more."

Draco didn't need to say twice, he ran away as fast as he could - considering he had bruises all over his body, so it really wasn't that fast. Draco knelt in front of Hermione. She hadn't even noticed that she was on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He was looking deeply into her eyes.

She wasn't able to answer, all that left her mouth was a strangled cry. She knew she was just in shock. She hugged Draco tightly and let the tension leave her body.

At some point she realized that she should be angry at him for saying that she was his property, but she couldn't care at the moment. In fact, she was glad that he took care of what was his.

_"Wait... What?"_ Between tears ans sobs Hermione was able to think again. Only raised other questions. It was becoming an habit it seemed.

"Thank you." She said when she was able to speak again.

"Come on, I'm taking you to your friends. You need them right now."

Draco helped her to her Common Room and waited for the password. "Golden rules." He made a face when she said that and as soon as he entered the room - supporting Hermione's body - all Gryffindors circled him.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked looking at her with a worried expression, Ron on his side.

"Where's your bedroom?" His voice was barely a whisper and only the Golden Trio heard it.

"Come." Harry walked in front of the two and Ron behind the, guarding them. It was a little bit difficult to get to their destination, but they nailed it.

Hermione was shaking when they laid her on Harry's bed and after silencing charms were set the questions began.

"What happened?"

"Why is she like this?"

"We need to take her to Madame Pomfrey."

At this point Hermione seemed to focus on what they were saying and started talking.

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't wanna go, I'm fine, you see? Fine!" She sat and hugged her knees while saying that.

The three boys looked at each other and then Harry said he would get Ginny. Hermione once again stopped paying attention to the boys and maintained her eyes fixes on a spot of the bed, trying to stop the shaking.

Draco and Ron stayed in the room, looking at her while they waited for Harry to come back with the red-haired. They didn't know what to do, she looked so absent, staring at the bed without really seeing it.

Soon enough Ginny was there and she ran to her friend.

"What happened, sweetie?" Ginny asked hugging her.

While Ginny tried to talk to the shocked Hermione, Draco pulled the boys to a corner and explained what had happened in whispers.

"What? I'll kill the bastard!" Ron and Harry said and Draco struggled to hold them.

"I've already taken care of him." But even so they didn't seem to calm down. "You need to stay here with her and don't do anything stupid. I gotta go. Need to talk to Zabini to give Goldstein a remember that Hermione's mine..." Harry and Ron didn't argue with the blond, because if they were in his situation they would do the same thing.

"Herms, please talk to me. You're scaring me." Ginny had tears in her eyes.

Hermione just sobbed hard one more time and hugged her friend tightly, hiding her face on her friend's shoulder.

"Goldstein attacked me, Gin." It was a low and pained whisper, but Ginny heard her and embraced her more. "He started kissing me and I didn't know what to do! And suddenly his hands were moving and he touched my belly, underneath my shirt."

By this point Draco had already left the room and the two boys sat around the girls, trying to comfort them somehow.

"He was touching me..." She repeated still crying, breaking her friends' heart.

They stayed like this for what seemed like days, but only a couple of hours had went by. Neither Neville nor Seamus or Dean appeared in the room, clearly giving the friends the time they needed. Clearly they would sleep in the Common Room that night.

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asked softly and Hermione just shook her head. "We'll stay here with you as much time as you need."

They stopped crying and just stood there, sitting in the bed staring at each other.

"Your eyes are puffy." Gin said with a tiny smile.

"So are yours." Hermione returned the smile.

And again days passed for them, but it had only been one night. Hermione was the first to wake up the next morning.

"Do you want to go to classes?" Harry asked when they were all awake.

"No..." Hermione said and then added. "But we can't skip it."

As soon as those words left her mouth the door opened. It was Neville.

"Hey, sorry for bothering, but McGonagall just passed by to say classes were canceled today." He said quickly. "Are you better, Herms?"

"Yes, much better. Thanks, Neville." She said sitting up at the bed, giving him a thankful smile because he didn't ask what had happened. When he closed the door she sighed softly.

"You're really better?" Ginny asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Not really. But at least I managed to stop crying." She looked at the boys and added. "What are we doing today?

* * *

**A/N:** How about a party coming up?


	12. Chapter 11

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! So sorry for taking so long to update! I just had lots to do last week and yesterday was a holiday and grr, sorry xD. I was so tense it kind of slipped my mind to update the ML. Really, I had to create a whole database thing for a class. But enough with the rambling.

Important: there are some scenes that I think are cool for the story but don't really fit into it... _so_ I have update a "side story" called **Marriage Law Outtakes** (id:6482585). The first missing scene is already on the site and it's when Draco and Blaise go find Goldstein to "talk" to him. I'd be more than happy if you checked it! :)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were leaving the Great Hall together after breakfast and started walking towards the school grounds when they saw Goldstein. Harry and Ron had to admit that Draco had taken _good_ care of him, he had bruises all over hid face and was kind of limping.

The boys just didn't got to him because Hermione was there, but she surprised them all when she stepped forward and went to Goldstein. She took off her engagement ring while she was walking and punched him in the nose. His already bruised face became a mask of pain and his nose started bleeding immediately while his eyes began to get puffy and with a new horrible shade of purple.

"Ouch." Draco said when Goldstein passed through him, moving quickly to the Hospital Wing. "She has a great right hook, huh?"

They all left the castle and spent a normal and peaceful morning just trying to relax.

"Hi." Suddenly Colin Creevy appeared in front of them with his camera hanging on his neck. "Professor Dumbledore asked to me to inform you that he wants to see you in his office in ten minutes. All of you." His big eyes told the teens that he wanted to say something else. "Erg..." Can I take a picture of you?"

"What? Why?" Ginny asked frowning.

"You know how Hogwarts will now have a newspaper... And well, I'm working on it. As a photographer. And it would be great to take this picture of you today, since tomorrow the weddings begin..."

The five teenagers swallowed hard, knowing how much their lives would change in a day. But they all agreed to Colin, allowing the photo and managed to smile to the camera. But before he took the picture, they realized that they should at least enjoy their last moment of sanity and the five forced smiles turned into real ones while they burst out laughing out of nowhere, confusing the little boy.

"Thanks a lot. I will make a copy for everyone." And with that the little photographer left the five teenagers that would soon turn into adults against their will.

They went to the Headmaster's office and crowded outside his door until they heard a 'come in'.

"Headmaster? You wanted to see us?" Ron said when they entered Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, I did, Mr. Weasley. Do sit down." He was sitting in his chair, his eyes were sparkling - as they always did. "Candy?" They all refused, knowing better than accepting the candies Dumbledore offered. It was like when Hagrid offered cookies and tea, nothing good happened after it.

"The reason I asked you to come here is just to see if you are all prepared for tomorrow?" They all nodded. "Good. I just needed to know."

"Oh, sir. What time will the wedding be?" Hermione realized she had no idea.

"Oh, yes, Miss Granger. I knew I was forgetting something!" Except that Dumbledore wasn't the type of forgetting. "It will be at three in the afternoon. I thought it would be a great time since there'll be plenty of time to get ready and recover from any possible parties."


	13. Chapter 12

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **S'up, lovely readers?

I know it's taking a bit long to update and I know this sucks, but hey, what can I do? College consumes me.

The marriage is no that far and I still can't write it. It really bugs me that I can't. So, I'm still taking suggestions to secrets! Really, leave it on review/email/PM/twitter. Which makes me remember, I created a new twitter account and will only post fic related stuff in there, if you want to follow it: trixierayfic

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"I'm telling you. I want my bachelorette party. We could do it at the Requirement Room. Draco's and mine... and whoever is getting married too. After all, nothing in this whole thing is normal... What do you think?" Hermione asked her friends. After their talk with Dumbledore she started thinking about it and finally came to a decision when they were near the Lake after lunch.

"She's gone mental, Harry!" Ron said with wide eyes and a smile on his lips.

"You, breaking the rules?" Harry asked in a mocking shock tone.

"Come on! I'm serious. Will you help me?"

"Of course we will!" Ginny recovered and instantly went into her planning - crazy - mode. "I need to owl Fred and George, they can bring us the drinks, plus the music. Who do you want to invite? I was thinking more like a mouth-to-mouth invitation. Sure, we'll have to do a little damage control later when too many uninvited appear, but we don't have time to write invites." Ginny said walking to the Owlery, knowing the others were following her. "What drinks do you prefer?" She asked while she took a quill and a piece of parchment of her pocket to write it all down. "Oh, by the way Harry, I need Hedwig. She's faster than the other owls and since it's already three thirty... Great! Thanks."

"Gin... you sound like our mother." Ron said in mock shock.

"You sound like _my _mother!" Draco said chuckling lightly.

"I do not!" She turned her attention to her quill. "And that answer was for both of you."

"Gin, we're serious. You look like a pureblood witch freaking out about a last minute party." Hermione chuckled.

"Well, I'm exactly that in this moment, aren't I?" She took a deep breath and finished writing quickly what she needed from the twins and sent the letter with Hedwig. "Come on now! What are you doing just standing there? We have invitations to do! Come on!" She shook her head and walked.

When they got back to the castle, Ginny shouted her final orders.

"We go on separate ways now. Everyone you want at the party: invite! To less the damage control we're gonna 'mark' the people invited. Kind of a Dark Mark, but less creepy and it will go away until tomorrow morning. The spell is easy, just say _convoco optimates _and point your wand to the person's hand. Your initial will appear, so no one will fool us at the party. Hermione, you'll go to the Gryffindor Tower and try to get into Hufflepuff's too. Call Luna, she'll let you in. Malfoy, you'll go to the dungeons and try to get into Ravenclaw's Common Room. Do you know anyone there? Good, use the person to get in. Harry and Ron, you'll stay here, inside the castle. Harry go right and Ron left. I'll go to the grounds. Party tonight at eleven. Room of Requirement, seventh floor. And do not invite anyone bellow fifth year, otherwise it would be totally irresponsible." She paused to think. "Okay, we'll meet at the RR in two hours. Go!" They all did as they were told, too afraid of crazy planning Ginny. They didn't even question how come she knew that spell or how to plan a party.

Two hours later they were all at the Requirement Room.

"Okay. Now that everybody was invited, we need to create the party environment." Her voice was echoing on the empty large space. "Hermione and Malfoy, you'll do the walls/ceiling decor. Ron and Harry, you'll decorate everything that stays on the ground. I'm gonna go to the kitchen to speak to the elves about the food and I'll be back to help."

"Who put her in charge?" Ron asked when his sister was leaving, but unfortunately, she heard it.

"I'm in charge since I know what I'm doing, Ronald." She answered harshly to her brother. "And by the way, if you leave the room, you'll just need to think 'party rocks' three times and the door will show up." With that she left.

"I'm sorry to inform, but your friend/sister/fiancé is crazy." Draco said chuckling.

"I wouldn't have her any other way." Hermione sang with a smile. "She fits."

It took another hour and a half to decorate the entire room.

"Okay you guys. Good job we've done!" Ginny allowed them a smile. "We'll, it's almost seven now, let's go to our Common Rooms to rest, shower and get ready. We'll meet up here at nine thirty. I'll go help the twins to get inside the castle and will come here. Harry, I'm gonna need your Map. Well, off you go. Two and a half hour!" With that she pulled Hermione by her hand and they stormed to the Great Hall to eat something before they got ready.

* * *

**A/N:** The bachelorette party is on the side story, Marriage Law Outtake - chapter 2. Go check it if you want :) because in the next chapter of ML I won't really say about it, it will go on to the next day. The wedding day.

So I'm going to ask you again, if you have any ideas on secrets, I'd be delighted to listen (read) them. :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **I bet you want to kill me for taking so long to update... actually, I'm hoping you do; if you don't then I'll have lost my lovely readers :(

The Bachelor/rette party happened on the ML Outtakes - s/6482585/2 Check it out if you want :)

Chapters 1-6 are already beta-read by the lovely Ms. Hellfire and improved! Thank you so much darling! She's beta-reading the chapters that are already posted and then - in time - I'll just email her the new chaps and post them already without any errors yay \o/

Some good news: I didn't fail the fucking stupid class I was so afraid of... failing? xD

Follow me on twitter: trixierayfic

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

A lot of the students woke up the other day feeling quite nauseated, but a handful felt this because of the up coming event of the day - not just because of the drinking that happened the night before.

Hermione shifted a little and opened her eyes slowly. The boys were still sleeping soundly around her. She stayed in the same position, to her left side and just watched the sun through the window. Her breathing was sloe and her mind was strangely empty. Which was rather odd to someone like Hermione Granger. Someone could see her and wrongly assume she was in catatonic state, but she wasn't. She was fully aware of everything, it was there in the back of her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to actually think about it.

Everything for minutes was totally unconscious, like when she learned that the boys were awake, looking at her. She _couldn't_ know it since she was still looking forward, to the window and beyond. But she just _knew_.

One single tear escaped her eye, but she still was with her mind empty. This shook her out of her daze and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes in the mean time. After a few more intakes of air, she turned in the bed, her back now fully on the mattress.

"What time is it?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Bloody ten o'clock." Ron answered her, putting his head on her right shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked, his voice was equally a whisper.

"Not really." But her stomach growled, betraying her answer.¹

On the Common Room there's was a sign that said that a brunch would happen in ten minutes for all fifth, sixth and seventh years. Probably Dumbledore had something important to tell them. At ten thirty the doors were opened and the students took their places at their house's tables.

There was a little chat going on around the room, but it all quiet down when Dumbledore got up and opened his mouth to talk to them.

"Good morning to all of you. Today is a peculiar day in the History of Hogwarts." He paused a little and then addressed his word to Professor McGonagall. "Professor."

The Transfiguration teacher walked out of the room but came back short after it, bringing the Sorting Hat and a bench with her. Dumbledore spoke,

"The Sorting Hat will speak a few marvelous words. I do ask that you pay great attention to them, if you'll be so kind."

As soon as he finished, the Hat gained life.

"A single moment

etched in time,

shining brightly

like star

in a midnight sky,

an aeon, and instant,

a million years

pressed into one,

when all stands still

and life explodes

into infinite dreams,

and all is changed

forevermore,

in the blink of an eye.

Courage, though,

is not the absence

of fear or despair,

but the strength

to conquer them all."²

The Sorting Hat went dead again and was removed of the Great Hall. As always, the speech made much more sense and had much more meaning to some students. The brunch was quiet. In a silent agreement the students decided to only eat. The only sound was of the contact of the forks and knives with the plates and occasionally the glasses touching things they shouldn't touch.

Hermione was the first to finish eating, leaving the Great Hall without a word, all pairs of eyes on her figure. She walked out of the Castle and sat in the grass, near the lake. The Sun was reflecting in the water, brightly and happy. But the temperature was not following the sky. There was a cold strange breeze around Hogwarts. But despite the weather, she stayed there and only dared to move when she made a resolution. With determination in her step, she walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Pumpkin Pudding." She climbed the stairs and knocked on the door, hoping that the Headmaster was already there.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Come in." He motioned for her to sit. "Candy?"

She shook her head in responde.

"Sir, I came to ask you a favor."

* * *

¹ "Tribute" to Tom Felton's tweet on 02/15/2010, that said: "isn't it embarassing when your stomach makes funny noises and people around you hear? "

² All of the Sorting Hat's speech was taken from the book _The Kiss_, by Danielle Steel

* * *

**A/N: **To clarify: Hermione will ask Dumbledore to talk to her parents and explain about the Law. Next week there will be an update on ML Outtakes with the new missing scene that goes right after this chapter. I will not return to that in chapter fourteen. I'll probably update ML the week after that.

There's only one more chapter (I think) before the actual wedding and I have this major block to write it. Please bear with me.


	15. 2nd AN

You guys!

I'm just passing by to say that I'm still alive and I know I said I'd be updating the MLO last week... but I'm sort of buying myself some time to think of what to do next on the ML.

I'm here now just to say that I think you guys are absolutely amazing and to wish you all a Merry Christmas! :) Thanks for reading the ML and asking for more chapters and putting the story on your alerts and favorites lists.

Thank you all for making my year a lot better :)

And since I have readers from all over the globe, I'll just say it in different languages:

Merry Christmas!

¡Feliz Navidad!

Feliz Natal!

Joyeux Noël!

Buon Natale!

Fröhliche Weihnachten!

Sheng Tan Kuai Loh!

Mele Kalikimaka!

I'm sorry, but I only know these ones. But I hope you feel the wave of love and gratitude I'm sending to you! :)

Happy holidays and "see" you all on '11!

Bea~!


	16. Chapter 14

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so, so sorry for taking so long to update! This is a really small chap but it's something... I still didn't write the wedding but at least I have some new ideas for later. A long time ago **spikeecat** gave me the idea of writing a "heart to heart" between Harry, Ron and Draco and I still didn't decide if I write it as an outtake or here; if it's the latter than it will be on the next chap along with the wedding ceremony - I don't want to have another update without it.

I'm sorry to tell you guys that I don't know when I'll update again - I'm hoping that it won't take two months for another update to come. Besides this update, there's also the one on the MLO that I promised two months ago. My life is just really weird and sort of not as I expected it to be, you know?

Thank you so much for all the new alerts/favs I've been receiving and welcome new readers :) I just wished you guys wrote me more reviews to tell me what you think. Speaking of reviews, **Sasuke's Hikari-Hime** wrote review #100! Thank you darling :)

What I said about giving me ideas for the wedding ceremony - such as secret ideas - still stands; you can leave your idea on a review, PM, email or even on twitter (trixierayfic); I'd love to see what you guys think!

Also, you can thank **xbittersweetxmemories** for threatening me to update :)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hermione said the password and entered Dumbledore's office without knocking... again.

"Sir, were you able to..."

She stopped talking when she saw Lupin and Tonks standing close to the headmaster.

"I am so sorry, sir." She said while turning to leave, but as she did she saw movement in a corner next to the door. "Mom? Dad?" She stood where she was. She _knew_ they already knew, but she didn't know how they'd react.

"Sweetie." Her mother said rushing over to her daughter and hugging her tightly. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have talked... you know."

"You're not mad?" Hermione chose to ignore her mother. She _really_ didn't need to go down that road in the moment.

* * *

Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were at Hermione's room to help her get ready. She decided to do it all the muggle way - it would give her time to think and postpone it as long as she could. Hermione sat obediently at a chair while Mrs Weasley and her mother started fixing her hair - magic only allowed to tame it. She and Ginny were using a spell to talk without their mothers listening.

"So... how are you feeling? Ginny asked while she started doing her make-up.

"Honestly? I think I'm going to be sick at any minute." She took a look at her friend and said. "I'm sorry Gin, but it's true. Why the face though? I'm sure tomorrow you'll be great. At least you want to marry Harry."

"I'm not so sure, Herms. I mean, I love him, I do... but I'm only fifteen! I don't want to get married right now! It seemed to be such a good idea, but now that we'll have to actually do it... And there's no other choice."

Ginny stopped applying make-up and sat on a chair in front of Hermione. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Gin, please don't start crying." She asked pleadingly. "I understand you, I can understand why you are having such trouble. You are too young. We all are. But as you said, you love Harry and he loves you. Just talk to him and say what you feel... And if you think about it, there's no difference in getting married now with you two. Can you ever picture yourself with another person?"

"No, not really." Ginny said, more in control of her feelings. "Okay, this make-up won't apply itself, I'd better continue." After a few seconds she said softly. "Thanks, Mione."

They chatted for a long time until Hermione was all dolled up. Next thing to do before she really got ready to go was put the dress. It had come early that morning, as the store said it would arrive.

"This dress is really beautiful, Herms. I'm so glad Tonks remembered that store."

With a little help Hermione finally got onto the dress and was now feeling very, very nervous. Ginny left the room to get ready and took Mrs. Weasley with her, leaving her friend with her own mother.

"Come here kid, let's talk." Mrs. Granger said patting the spot next to her on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Ouch, what does Mrs. Granger have to say?

I always think "ouch" when my mother says she wants to talk to me; because I never know what to expect. Does this happen to you too? Are all mothers little living surprise boxes?


	17. Chapter 15

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh boy, you better love me and this chap no matter what. I've been meaning to write this chap for such a long time and you sure deserve an update. I hope this is not crap, I honestly do. I didn't revise it, okay? I just wrote it and posted. If something is wrong you can tell me and I'll fix it.

I didn't reply to any review this time, but I will asap! Thanks for all of you who replied my question at the end of chap 14!

Dude, I had such a migraine when I wrote 80% of this chap and the MLO #4. I had it when I went to bed yesterday and when I woke up today I still had it... so I wrote this chap in the couch, with yoga pants, a shirt that one should only wear at summer and my favorite sweatshirt. My hair was a mess and I probably looked like death but I wrote until I couldn't take no more and had to take medicine and sleep. But here I am again, awake and well. So yeah, you better love this chap - this freshly written chap.

One last thing! My usual twitter ad: follow me on twitter for tips on stories I read and like! **trixierayfic **:)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione was feeling anxious when she sat on her bed, next to her mother. "What's up, Mom?"

"Where are your manners, Hermione?" Her mother scolded her lightly. "I wanted to talk to you about this marriage."

"Mom, really..."

"Hush, let me speak." Mrs. Granger took Hermione's hand on hers. "Hermione, you may be too young at age but at mind you aren't - you never were, not even as a child. But honey, I don't want you to get hurt. Those aurors told me you were going to marry that Malfoy kid, the one you've always complained about. Are you sure he will not hurt you?"

"I don't know what to say, Mom." Hermione pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I don't know if I can trust him and I am certainly not pleased with this situation but apparently he changed. And if Professor Dumbledore trusts him then I do too. Besides, I have my wand and if I need anything I know I can count on Harry and Ron."

Mrs. Granger looked sadly at her daughter. "Why didn't you tell us, Hermione?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I was going to but then I received your letter about the new baby." A light smile graced her face. "I am so happy."

Mother and daughter hugged each other tightly.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about. About _tonight_."

Hermione thought she was going to be sick at any moment. "Please, Mom... It's not like I'm going to do something, okay? I mean, this is a forced marriage and I'm marrying Draco Malfoy. We really don't need to have this discussion. Again."

* * *

The afternoon weather was much like the one in the morning. The Sun was out but the heat didn't reach the ground, the cold breeze wasn't as cold as the one in the morning, but it was there. Almost as if wanting to see what would happen.

All the way from the Gryffindor Tower to the school grounds, Hermione couldn't stop thinking of how the gods seemed to be against her in every little thing. Contrary to when she woke up, her mind was now a thousand thoughts a second. She couldn't stop thinking that Saturday was the worst day for a person to marry.

She reached the last staircase and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny looking a bit green on the edges, which made her think that if they were like that then how was she? They went outside first and stopped in front of the big crowd of students, trying to make room to get to the front where a Ministry officer awaited with her soon-to-be husband. Her mother walked away from her and stood next to Mrs. Weasley, that held the other woman in comfort. Her father took her arm and started walking, making her walk too. The ray of sunlight hit her face and she closed her eyes a bit while looking around the grounds, it was like all of Hogwarts student body was there to witness the disaster.

Her father walked with her until they reached a second Ministry officer and then he kissed her forehead and walked away, to stand next to her mother. To Hermione it all seemed so surreal, like it wasn't with her. Until the moment the officer came to her with his wand risen then it hit her. This _was_ happening to her.

"What are you doing?" She took a step back from the strange man.

"I will apply the spell on your dress ma'am." The officer seemed to be in his early twenties and had kind eyes. Hermione suddenly wondered the extent of that Marriage Law, she knew it affected six and seventh years, but what about outside of Hogwarts? Were others being forced to marry too? Her eyes began to water and she took a deep breath to calm herself. She looked around her and could see how everybody was anxiously waiting to see the color of her dress, to see her dress (which was being hidden by a black cloak).

The officer approached her and pointed his wand again.

"_Revelus totalus_." A silver light came out of the point of his hand, much like one of a patronus charm. This silver light involved her and the breeze picked up. If she wasn't wearing a cloak then she'd have goosebumps. It only lasted five seconds and the light disappeared. "You need to take off your cloak now, ma'am."

Hermione looked down at herself and was a bit unsure of taking off her cloak. Everybody seemed to be expecting that moment, wanting to see what color her dress would be. She looked at the man in front of her and he gave her an encouraging smile. She untied the cloak and slowly pulled it away from her body.

Everybody could now see her dress. It had a embroidery strapless top made of satin and a beautiful long skirt. She had satin gloves that wet all the day to the elbow. Her top had some small and delicate flowers and her skirt was divided. The top fabric came just above the knees and fell in sort of folds. The bottom came was straight and came to the floor. It was an unusual bridal dress but she had loved it because of it.

She furrowed her brow when she saw the color the dress turned into. Before it was white but now it was silver. Hermione had no idea what that meant and she looked at Ginny, trying to obtain some answer but the look on her friend's face told her she was just as confused as she was. She walked the last steps towards the groom and turned to look at the officer that was going to marry them. The man seemed to be in his fifties, but with wizards you could never know. He was definitely not happy about the long wait and it was clear that this was just like a business arranged thing. He didn't seem to be bothered with the fact that he was marrying two teenagers who didn't want to marry.

"Hold hands. Right hand of the groom with right hand of the bride." He said in a order to the bride and groom and they dutifully joined hands. The officer pointed his wand to their hands and muttered an incantation so under his breath that it was impossible for Hermione to hear, let alone understand it.

"Where are the bands?" He said in his dull voice.

Blaise came forward and gave him the bands that would join them. Hermione knew Draco would but them, she knew it when he came to her and put her engagement ring on her finger the other night, but even so she was surprised with him. Maybe this _would_ be painless.

"Draco Malfoy," he motioned for the groom to take the first ring. "Put it on her finger and say 'With this ring I thee wed'."

The blond looked at Hermione's eyes and with what seemed to be a determinate look, he put the ring on her waiting finger. To Hermione, the whole thing just seemed weird and unpractical. He couldn't use his right hand, since it was holding hers, so it was a bit difficult to put the ring with his left hand.

"Hermione Granger," he waited while she grabbed the other ring from Blaise. "Put the ring on his finger and say: 'I Hermione Jean Granger, promise to respect and be loyal to Draco Malfoy. With this ring I thee wed'."

Hermione was about to say the words when it came to her that the officer had his wand on top of their joined hands and it was like someone threw a bucket of cold water over her. The man was going to do a Wizard's Oath.

"Take your wand off of our hands, sir." Hermione spoke loud and clear and the officer was taken back with her attitude.

"Excuse me?" He said with a look that told her how much he disliked her questioning him.

"I will not take a Wizard's Oath. Remove your wand, please." After a few moments he was still pressing the wand on their joined hands. "You certainly _cannot_ make me take one. It's against th Ministry's Laws. So either you take your wand or we'll be here forever and ever."

Draco smirked when he heard those words. He honestly couldn't believe the petulance of the officer. How dare he try to make her take an Oath? The officer finally took his wand from their joined hands and straightened his robes, a clear sneer on his lips.

"I Hermione Jean Granger, will respect and be loyal to Draco Malfoy. With this ring I thee wed." She was very careful not to say the word 'promise'. The officer looked angry enough to make her take an Oath even against her will.

She was once again engulfed in a silver light, but this one came from the officer's wand the moment he touched her ring with his wand, whispering another spell. She looked at Ginny that was close to her and the look on her face told her that everything was going as it was supposed to go. She shivered when the light disappeared.

She looked at the sky and saw that the Sun was beginning to disappear behind some heavy clouds. It looked like it would rain soon. It was clear that someone up in the sky was against her that day. She shook her head at the thought. The man's voice in front of her made her come back to reality.

"Will you perform _Legilimens_ or be sharing a secret?"

Hermione looked at Draco and he answered for both of them. "Sharing a secret, sir."

The girl suddenly felt the weight of the world on her shoulders and thought she was way too young to be living that kind of stuff. This Marriage Law was just so wrong. She looked at Draco's stormy eyes and with a sigh she nodded her head. He held his wand awkwardly on his left hand and whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"_Muffliato_."

* * *

**A/N:** Hohoho, yes I left out their secrets. Well, be good readers and let me know what you thought of this chap! I received some suggestions for secrets but you still have time to send yours and if I like it, it can be on the next chapter (the credit of it will go to whoever gave me the idea).

The boy's heart to heart is on the ML Outtakes - chapter 4 :)

And I have a photo of the wedding dress on my profile. Look for "My stories - incomplete" and there will be a link to the dress :) I found this dress a long time ago and I fell in love with it because it was so different and when I got the photo the dress was in pink tone so I edited to turn it white and voilà, it's there with a silver color just like I wrote here. Please go check it, it's really beautiful and different.


	18. Chapter 16

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N:** Dudes! It's been **so **long. I'm so sorry, honestly. First of all I would like to thank you so very much for hanging on. Second: HELLO NEW READERS! :D Third: big special thank you for those of you who are putting the ML on alert/favs and and even bigger special thank you for the ones reviewing! Fourth: I'm replying to all the reviews, it may take a while, but I already read them all :) Fifth: I still don't have a beta. Do you want to beta read the ML? Send me your resumé (hahaha, kidding, just contact me one way or another).

Two readers are sort of a inspiration to this chap. Thank you **Parvati48** for leaving a review on each an every chapter of the ML and the MLO! Honestly, it's really exciting when new readers do that! and thank you very, very much to **Nathoca Malfoy** because your review made me smile a lot and I even made my friend read and she said she was throwing up rainbows because it was totes lovely :) (it's a good thing) and also because you made me realize I had something to search for to explain here later. :)

So, OK, I'm wearing my super comfy yoga pants and favorite sweater to keep me warm and watching Camp Rock 2 (it's even more ridiculous than the first one, I mean, the choreographies are just... ... ... I have no words for them.) A lot of things happened since the last update (and obviously since I started writing this) so my view of some things have changed too. I'm kind of re-thinking the plot.

I don't know if I already said this, but the ideas for this chapter came from a story called **Stuck Together** (fuckawesome!) and another story that I read like, some months ago that I can't remember the name! :o if anyone reads this chap and knows what story I'm talking about, could you please tell me?

Twitter ad: follow me on twitter for tips on stories I read and like! **trixierayfic **:)

**READ THIS:** A reader wrote a review saying that Hermione overreacted to the Ministry's officer attitude and I would like to explain a little why I wrote what I wrote. I don't think she overreacted, I mean, the guy was going to make her take a Wizard's Oath against her will! I'm sure this is against law. And it's not that she plans on being unfaithful or something like that; but let's face it: she doesn't love Draco now to be making that kind of commitment and she knows there's always the possibility of meeting someone and falling in love. And do not forget that she plans on filing a divorce as soon as possible. So imagine if she didn't realize what he was doing and later divorced Draco and met someone. Yeah, she would simply drop dead. Also, I think of kinda wrote the wrong name, like, understand that a Wizard's Oath is an Unbreakable Vow.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hermione looked around and could see that almost everybody was leaning forward to see if they could hear them.

"I have never heard of this spell." She said looking briefly down at her dress. "Are you sure it works?" She said it softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sure." Draco said without giving much more information as to where he learned it.

There was a pause and the air was heavy around them, almost as if there was a bubble protecting them from all the ears around them. Hermione shifted in place and tried to move her hand.

"You know we cannot leave here until we say our secrets, right?" He said calmly, seeing her reluctance. She nodded her head twice and took a deep breath, saying something low that sound much like "this is real, very real".

"OK, I'll start then." She let out a long sigh. "There is no easy way to say this. It was hard to think of some secret to say to you, something that nobody knew about. Something that I hadn't even told Ron or Harry. I still wasn't sure if I could trust you or not with what I'm about to say, so I did a little research..."

"Hermione." He stopped her rambling and squeezed her hand a bit.

"Sorry. I did my research and I know you won't be able to say anything about this in the future because the matrimony ceremony prevents-"

"Just say it." He squeezed her hand again and let out a chuckle, something very un-Malfoy-like.

"Remember the time turner I told you about? Yeah, well, I kind of stole it."

There was a pause in the bubble and Draco didn't react for almost an entire minute.

"WHAT?" He looked around and suddenly wondered if he had been dreaming all along. The whole conversation would surely make way much more sense if this was just his imagination playing another trick on him. But he knew he wasn't sleeping, things were too real even for the most believable dream. "How could you have possibly stolen it since more than one teacher knew you had it? Not to mention people at the Ministry and your friends. This makes no sense."

People from outside the 'bubble' arched their eyebrows when they saw the blond gesticulating with his free hand and also saw his mouth moving in an incredibly fast rate.

"I... I couldn't give it back."

"Hermione, are you listening to yourself? I know for a fact that this can't be true because of all the things that happened: your classes, Sirius, that hypogriph. You even confirmed it the other day. This makes no sense." He finished with a shake of his head. "Or did this happen because you stole it? Did you change the past? I... I don't understand."

Hermione lifted her left hand and pushed a strand of hair out of his face. She was feeling nervous about all of this and his reaction to her secret - the only thing she could think of - was just making her more nervous. Besides, she was saying that out loud in front of the entire student body plus her parents and people from the Ministry of Magic, of course only Draco could hear her but it still was a lot of pressure.

"If you would just listen to me it would make sense..." she said in a harsh tone due to her nerves. "I couldn't give it back. I completely understand now why time turners are so dangerous and why you need a special permission to use them: they are addictive, more than one can realize. I know the dangers that come with its use." She looked up at him and bit her lower lip for a second. "I thought about this for a long time after we saved Sirius and Buckbeat and I knew that when the time came I wouldn't be able to give it back to Professor McGonagall so I searched and searched until I was able to find a way to keep it without altering the present - at the time - or the past. I was able to keep it after I gave it to her and she gave it back to the Ministry. One could say that I broke into some rooms there, but I am _not_ admitting to anything else." She shrugged.

Draco took in the news and looked straight into her eyes, silently impressed that she just admitted that she broke into the Ministry of Magic. Hermione knew the next question that would leave his mouth so she decided on moving on with the wedding. "Your turn."

"You do realize this is not fair, right?" The half-joke, half-serious tone of his voice didn't go unnoticed by her, so she decided to answer with a tone of the same level.

"You do realize I'm only required to tell you one secret, right?" She had a semi-smirk that was making him proud, it was so Slytherin-y if he thought about it - which brought him back to the present.

"I was sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Huh, no, you were sorted into Slytherin. The Sorting Hat barely touched your golden locks before shouting loud and clear the name of your house."

"No. I sat at the booth, Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head and it was one of the longest sortings in the history of the Sorting Hat. He said I should be at Ravenclaw with my brains and all that..." Hermione smacked his arm with her free hand, urging him to drop the unnecessary talk and get to business. "but, he knew I was a Malfoy and Malfoys go to Slytherin. Always."

"But... how...?"

"How you don't remember that?" Draco began shifting on his feet and it was Hermione's turn to comfort him.

"Go on." She softened her face and tried to crack a joke, to lighten the mood. "I won't go anywhere." Malfoy chuckled again, more than ever out of character.

"Basically at the end of a very, very long talk he gave me the choice: Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but he also gave me a preview of what would happen in each House and in my life after each decision. I don't know how to explain, it was really complex, even for the Sorting Hat. And I weighted my options and obviously ended up choosing my family's House. After the extensive conversation the Hat and I had, he told me it was best if things were simpler and if people didn't know about this." He shrugged his shoulders a bit and felt the tension slowly leaving his body. "Everybody was impatient by that time and he told me to blink. And just like that I was back at the line and Professor McGonagall was calling my name again. As I went over to the booth one more time, I could see the Hat's expression - if he has any expression - and then he barely touched my head and shouted for the whole student body to hear: Slytherin. The rest you know."

Hermione had a very puzzled look that at any other time would make him want to laugh, but this was not the time.

"I _have got_ to do a research." Was all she said before he began to franticly shake his head.

"You can't. What he told me... just... don't dig into this, OK?" Draco Malfoy was being very, very serious and that was what made Hermione nod, to express that she would not look into this.

Hermione still looked puzzled but with a shake of her shoulder she said something he never thought he'd hear her saying.

"Well, at least you didn't say you were sorted into Hufflepuff..." He laughed at what she said, never once he thought she would undermine something or someone, but there you go.

They waited another whole minute to let their thoughts settle and Draco lifted the spell. The bubble was burst and they felt the shift of energy around them. They sighed and then turned towards the rude man that would soon pronounce them husband and wife.

"Took you long enough." The man said under his breath but it was loud enough for them to hear and Draco actually had to squeeze her hand to prevent her from saying something to him. The officer touched their joined hands with his wand and again muttered yet another incantation, but this time the binding in their hands dissolved.

There was silence for quite some time and Hermione looked at the elder man, wondering what would happen now. The man was not pleased to say the least.

"You are married already. Do go away now."

At this, Dumbledore stepped forward and called the couple to the side, to get them away from the officer who was very quickly wearing many patiences thin. Hermione looked at herself and then at Draco. She didn't feel anything different and she was sure she wasn't looking different either. It was as if things were normal. She replayed the events on her head and furrowed her brow.

Draco cocked his head to the side and wondered what she was thinking.

"What?"

"I can't believe you said _my_ secret made no sense." Hermione finally answered and looked at him in a reproachful way and Draco, at least, had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

In the small distance, Ginny grinned and spoke softly so that only Ron and Harry could hear her. "Oh, look at that. Ah, this marriage is definitely going to be fun to see."

Both the boys nodded at her remark and the three of them made their way to the newly weds. Just as Hermione was turning to talk to her friends, and Draco turned to talk to Blaise, the officer shouted something that once again brought them all back to the new reality, the one provided by the new law.

"Who's next?"

* * *

**A/N:** Does anyone know why Demi Lovato is wearing a dress the **entire** movie (Camp Rock 2)? It's f'in camp! Who wears dresses on camp?

Anyway!

**What to look forward to:**

- my oh my, why is Hermione's dress silver?

- hohoho (no, not Santa) how are the new chamber arrangements?

**And on a side chapter to the MLO - you can check it now if you'd like:**

- Pansy gets married. Who's the groom and who will receive the title of "poor thing" between the couple?


	19. Chapter 17

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were talking to Hermione parents and showing the way to Dumbledore's office, where they would soon talk to the Headmaster and go home. The Golden Trio and Ginny were talking and walking way behind the parents and Draco was whispering something to Blaise a few steps behind them.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore's voice was calm and he talked as if he said nothing out of ordinary. Hermione only turned because to her 'Mrs. Malfoy' was Draco's mother, and she wanted to see how could Dumbledore speak in that tone to someone who wasn't supposed to be there. In turn of seeing something rather unpleasant, the group saw that Dumbledore was speaking directly to Hermione.

_Wow, I suppose I am a Malfoy now. This is _so_ weird!_ "Please, Professor, keep calling me Granger." She looked at Draco and frowned at his neutral face. She then arched an eyebrow and walked towards the Headmaster, asking him what he wanted. She was polite, of course.

"Mr. Endelberg, from the Ministry, would like to see your new chambers and apply the necessary charms on it." She looked behind him and expected to see the rude officer that married them, but in turn she saw the young officer that had applied the spell on her dress. Which was still silver and glowing when she moved. In the back of her mind she wondered if it would ever be white again.

"Oh." It was all she could say and then she felt someone holding her hand, to give her some comfort. She half expected it to belong to Draco, but it was Ginny's.

"Can they come too?"

Hermione didn't need to say as to whom she was talking about. The Headmaster just nodded and turned away to climb the first flight of stairs, talking to Mr. Endelberg about what appeared to be random things. It took the group about five minutes to finally stop in front of a painting on the sixth floor. There were several wizards talking and laughing and drinking on it, but they stopped and seemed to sober up a bit when Dumbledore turned to them.

"'Ello, Professor!"

They opened the painting for the group without another word being spoken, which was odd considering they should ask for a password. Dumbledore led the group in and stopped at what looked to be a Common Room. The room was relatively large for only two people to share. Hermione looked around and quickly saw everything that she needed to see for now and was about to ask why the place had so many doors when Dumbledore spoke.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger. You must be wondering why so many doors are here? Well, when the law was passed I had to start thinking about making new living arrangements for a large number of students. The idea of making separate rooms was there, but it proved to be a bit difficult for old Hogwarts." He spoke kindly of the dear school and had a slight smile on his face. As always. "So after considering many options, I came to the choice of putting more than one couple together. This will be much like a Common Room and through these doors you will find bedrooms for the couples. There will be three more couples sharing the room with you."

Dumbledore waited for the news to set in and turned to Mr. Endelberg.

"I am sure the Ministry will not disapprove this, am I right?"

His words were not meant to appear as a threat, and the officer didn't take them as such.

"I see no reason as to why the Ministry would disapprove, Professor. The couples will still have separate rooms - as the Law requires, the Common Room won't be in our way."

"Good. I am sure this is a lot to take in, but before you ask, I will not impose on you whom to share this with. You can choose later the other couples who will live here as well. As for now, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger, would you like to choose a room?"

Hermione looked at her friends and they sat at the couches to wait. Blaise whispered another thing to Draco and then stepped away, and moved to a couch too. It looked a bit awkward to see him there being civil next to Harry and Ron.

Draco Malfoy made no move to choose a room, leaving it entirely up to her as to where she would like to sleep for the rest of the school year and probably the next one too. She tried to be as quick as possible as she knew Mr. Endelberg and Professor Dumbledore still had to do the same thing with Pansy and Tony Flint. She chose the second room to the left. It appeared to be a bit larger than the others, but what really called her attention was the balcony, it had a view to the back of the castle and the fields beyond Hogwarts limits.

"I will be quick with the charms."

Hermione barely noticed that she wasn't alone anymore, but when she turned away from the view, she saw Draco staring at the huge (comfortable looking) bed like he wasn't seeing it and Mr. Endelberg had closed the door and was waving his wand around the room and muttering spells. The whole secrecy just made Hermione want to research more and more about magical weddings and what could he possibly be saying.

She turned to look at Draco and couldn't help but wonder what was he thinking. He had become a bit different in the last couple hours and she wanted to just ask him what happened. They were both shaken out of their trances with the officer's polite cough.

"Can you please sit? I need to explain the Law to you." He waited until they were sat on the bed and started talking and pacing in front of them. "The charms I put on the room will be tracking if you two are actually sleeping together. Not in the biblical sense of the word, but if you two are actually sharing a room and not living apart. Of course it is unacceptable to assume a couple is always together, we do consider that are times where the separation is necessary, such as on trips and such; so if you stay away for the maximum time of a week, the charm will not set up any bells. However, if this becomes a constant occurrence specially while you are at school, the Ministry will not be so lenient and there will be punishment of some sort - it will all depend on the situation and the couple. If you do need to stay apart for more than this period then you will have to notify the Ministry and show all the reasons as to why you will be apart. With this, the Ministry can analyze if is consistent or not and what measures will be taken."

Even though he was just a bit older than they were, he absolutely felt as if he had twenty years on them.

"Let's move to finances, Mrs. Malfoy. I know you prefer to be called by your maiden name but to the eyes of the Law you are a Malfoy now. So, Mrs. Malfoy, as of the moment you two were pronounced husband and wife, your account at Gringotts was transferred to the account of Mr. Malfoy. When you make a financial transaction - of any sort - he will be notified about it. Please let me finish." He said quickly as he saw the outrage in her face and her mouth beginning to open. Hermione started pacing and Draco rubbed his head, as if he had a headache. The speech was totally directed at her and the implications of it were well noticed.

"Moving on to legal matters, you will have a week to decide if you want to keep your maiden surname. If you do not pronounce on the matter, the Ministry will automatically change it to your husband's surname. When you buy something, it will appear to be owned by you and Mr. Malfoy. If you do happen to bear children-"

"Okay. That's it." Hermione stopped because she couldn't take it anymore, apparently the laws of marriage in the magical world were just too medieval for her liking and talking about children - at this way too early stage of the wedding - would just make her lose her mind.

"I do know it is a lot to absorb. I will leave now. I only need you two sign this parchment. It is a statement to say you are in agreement with the terms I just said and some others I would say if you were not so overwhelmed. I will leave a copy for you too."

He handed a parchment to Hermione and another to Draco. They scanned the content and she huffed as she read some parts of it but eventually they both signed it.

"I am sorry." The officer said just before he turned the door knob. "I really am."

Hermione was mad angry but she kept telling herself he was only the messenger, so she nodded.

Mr. Derek Endelberg left the Comoon Room, with Professor Dumbledore, feeling like the worst person in the entire world. All he wanted to do was go home, have a firewhisky, complain about his job to his roommate and be able to pass out on his bed and wake up the next morning to discover that this wasn't actually his life, but he had to do the same speech to another couple. And he had a feeling it wouldn't be so calm as this.

Hermione and Draco moved back to the living room without speaking a word and she was quick to call Dumbledore as he was stepping out of the room.

"Professor, wait!" He turned to look at her and waited to see what she had to say. "What is the password? I mean, we walked in without saying one."

"Of course, I knew I was forgetting something." But again, Dumbledore didn't forget things. "When the room is full you will need to create a password; until then, I am sure these fine gentlemen," he motioned to the men drinking on the painting 'securing' their door, "will only allow _you_ to enter. Goodnight."

Hermione sighed heavily and didn't have time to do much more because in the next moment Dobby appeared with a female house elf next to him.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Granger! Master Malfoy!" Dobby looked rather embarrassed for a second but then he grabbed two pair of socks with his tiny little hands and gave them to the newly weds. One pair for Hermione and one for Draco. The socks didn't actually match, but the gesture was so sweet that Hermione couldn't help but fall on her knees and hug tightly the little elf that meant so much for them. And cry a bit. "Oh, please Mistress, cry not. Dobby only wanted to present you on this day."

She brushed some of the tears with the back of her hand and held the socks.

"Thank you Dobby. You didn't have to."

"Oh, anything for you Mistress. Anything for Mr. Harry Potter's friends."

"Who's that Dobby?" Ron asked looking at the elf that was currently half-hiding behind him. It was rather comical because her pointed ears still appeared from behind Dobby.

"Oh, this is Lily, Master Weasley." He stepped away from his spot and everybody could see how the little house elf was scared to be in the middle of all these wizards and witches. Her eyes were as big as the ones of a scared cornish pixie and they were so blue it was beautiful to see.

"Hello, Lily." Harry stepped forward and knelt in front of the scared elf, with a smile on his face. "You know, my mother's name was Lily too."

This seemed to calm her somewhat and Hermione immediately began to wonder what happened to her in the past.

"You have beautiful blue eyes, Lily." Ginny complimented her and they all could see the little elf's years turning red. For a moment it looked like she would say something, but she just stayed quiet and lowered her head.

"We came to bring you your belongings. I packed all of your things Master Malfoy, and Lily packed yours Mistress." Hermione wanted to ask him to call her simply as Hermione, but some past experiences with house elves made her think it twice, he could be offended. Dobby snapped his fingers and so did Lily, and they heard a thud coming from the bedroom the newly weds would share.

Dobby smiled at his friends and disapparated away with Lily quickly following him.

"Well, we must go." Ron was yawning as he said that, so the words were not that clear. But everybody got the meaning.

"Hermione, we were talking to Dumbledore and we decided we want our weddings to be the first tomorrow. You will help me get ready, won't you?" Unlike Dumbledore's, Ginny's sentence was truly meant to be a threat and Hermione couldn't help but smile in agreement at her crazy friend.

She turned to look at Draco and was almost surprised to see that Blaise was still there, he was just too quiet. But yes, there he was whispering to Draco. All they seemed to do was whisper. It was rather annoying.

Harry hugged Hermione and when he stepped aside, he turned a threatening gaze to Malfoy.

"Will you be alright?" Ron whispered in her ear when he was hugging her. Her nod was barely there, but he felt it none the less. "Let me know if something goes wrong, okay?"

Aw, Ron was so cute when he wanted to be. Hermione bid her goodbyes to her friends and when she turned she saw Blaise there, almost behind her - now in front of her.

"Goodnight, cara. Congratulations on the wedding, you most certainly look beautiful." He held her hand up to his lips and kissed it like a true gentleman. He smiled at her and immediately she thought that they would be good friends. He said goodbye to Draco and left.

The silence in the room was certainly weird, a total contrast to the day they had.

Draco didn't say anything as he turned away from her and went to their new bedroom. He heard the door being closed with a little more force than necessary and couldn't help but grimace at it.

"Okay, enough with this attitude." Hermione's voice was authoritative, but not actually angry. She just wanted to know what was going on with him. "What happened?"

* * *

**A/N: **Review, dear readers! Tell me, you weren't expecting an update so 'soon', right? Fear not good people, I have not forgotten about the ML.


	20. Chapter 18

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sure, Draco Malfoy had an uncontrollable wish to say in a very sure voice 'I don't know what you are talking about' in answer to Hermione's question, but he knew it would only prolong the inevitable talk they would have. He was beginning to have a headache.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." She half-whispered, half-sighed it.

"Believe me, I know." Draco turned to look at her. He noticed her tired face and hang his head.

"I will talk to Dumbledore tomorrow, to see if he can let us go to Gringotts." He forced the air out of his lungs. "I'm sorry."

"I am too." She walked to the bed and fell backwards on it, feeling rather odd. "This doesn't feel like a marriage. The way the officer was speaking... it's like you have total control over me. Like you own me."

"Hermione," He gently grabbed her hand and pulled it a bit, making her sit in front of him. "You belong to no one. You know that and frankly, I know that. As I said, I'll talk to Dumbledore to see when we can throw the ball back at your court."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. Since when did Draco know so much about muggle things? She was shaken away from her thoughts as he approached and kissed her forehead, before grabbing a suitcase and disappearing into the bathroom, most likely to change out of the suit.

She stayed where she was for a few more seconds until she breathed deeply and got up from the bed. She wanted to changed out of the dress, but she wouldn't dare on doing it on the bedroom - where Draco could walk in on her at any second -, so she went to her new Common Room, to explore it a bit more.

Right beside the door there was a small kitchen like area - a thing she never thought would see in a Hogwarts Common Room. Not that she was complaining. It wasn't actually a kitchen since it didn't have a stove or a fridge, but it felt like one.

She turned around and walked to the fireplace area and sat at one of the couches, smiling at the comfort she felt, she closed her eyes.

"Cozy, are we not?" Draco asked from the bedroom door, making Hermione open her eyes and turn her head to him. He had already changed and was wearing very Slytherin-green pants and a simple white t-shirt.

"Yes, we are." She laughed as she saw he was wearing fluffy slippers. "What are those?"

He merely rolled his eyes at her and moved to sit near the fireplace. "I simply don't like to feel cold on my feet."

Hermione moved to their room laughing and opened her trunk to get her pajamas and change. Of course that when she entered the bathroom and started trying to open her dress she didn't succeed. She had two options: 1- mutter a spell to open it and probably break the zipper or 2- go to Draco and ask for help - which sounded totally cliché.

She considered her options for some minutes and decided that she didn't want to ruin her dress, even in these circumstances. Sighing she went to find her husband.

"You need to open my dress. I can't do it by myself... and no jokes." Her voice sounded harsh as she stepped in front of him and turned her back so he could undo the zipper, but in her face she had a light smile and she was struggling not to laugh at the situation.

She felt as he began to open her dress, but jumped nearly a meter away from him when his super cold hands touched her back - by accident.

"Sorry." He said chuckling. "It was unintentional."

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw he had resumed to his previous stance, but now had a smirk on his lips. Sure he didn't mean it.

"If your hands are this cold I don't even want to imagine how your feet are." She saw his eyebrow raise and how his smirk turned to a laugh and went to the bathroom to change.

"You know," she shouted from behind the closed door. "We still have to talk about who we're going to share this Common Room with..." She brushed her teeth quickly and splashed water on her face. When she left the bathroom Draco was entering the bedroom as well.

"Come on, we all know who's going to live here with us." He rolled his eyes again at her.

"Okay... we do know. But there's going to be one more room left... I mean, why don't one of your friend's come here?" She grimaced at the idea, but it was only fair considering Ron and Harry would be moving in.

"Yeah, right. Like I would want any of those bastards in here, close to you." He sat on the bed and scratched his head for some seconds. "Maybe Blaise would like to come, I'm sure he would _love_ to get away from the dungeons."

_Okay_. Hermione thought, she had nothing against Blaise. He seemed... nice. With the exception of the never ending whispers she figured she could survive him.

"Wait, who's he going to marry? Tell me it's not Greengrass." She grimaced one more time.

At this Draco Malfoy lost his characteristic composed manner and threw his head back, laughing loudly. "No, honey. He's marrying Tracey Davis. She's... relatively alright to live with."

She couldn't help but smile lightly at him.

"Okay, we'll talk to them tomorrow then. Now all I can think about is bed."

"Oh, baby." He spoke in a silky voice, one she didn't know yet. "You don't need to call me bed."

She rolled her eyes dramatically at him. "You wish, hubbie." She hit him playfully as she approached him. "Now move, I want the left side."

Thirty minutes passed by and they laid staring at the ceiling, apart from each other by a reasonable distance. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Draco beat her to it.

"I know." He stood quiet for a few more seconds, both of them with thoughts flying over their heads. "I have a lot of questions too. I guess I never ever thought of what the word 'marriage' really meant." He briefly turned his head to look at her. "I'll help you search more about it later."

She nodded lightly and turned on her side, letting sleep seal one of the most crazy days of her life.

* * *

**A/N: **you have no idea what's in store for the next chapters. hahaha somehow I managed to plan some real tense drama... aaaaand I have a surprise for three chapters from now - I'm working real hard on it and I'm having too much fun doing it; it's gonna be a side thing to the ML - kind of like the MLO, but not really the MLO.


	21. Chapter 19

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a quick note before this chapter:

1st - this is kind of a filler... much like the last chap.

2nd - **Lizzy** asked on the last chapter for the meanings of the colours and I just want to say that I_ will _explain all of the colors that appear in those dresses but I'm going to explain them in the story and it's only happening in chapter twenty (next chap).

3rd - Anyway, I just wanted to say that I posted this story called **Summer Nights** (id: 7938912) and I had been working on it for quite sometime and I really love it. It's a three part-Draco/Hermione/Blaise fic - check it out if you like those sort of things. It's already complete and I would love if you guys checked it out!

4th - Thanks for all the alerts and reviews :) you make me happy! I'm still not answering the reviews but I do read each and everyone of them; and for those who found the ML and decided to also venture on some of my other stories (and also added them to your favorite stories) thank you so very much! You guys make me happier ^^... Anyway, you guys are fuckawesome, you know that?

5th - This chapter is totally dedicated to **sillierabbit09**; your review made me smile tons (and obviously throw up rainbows - again, it's a good thing) and I even showed to my bff and she only answered me this: "I love your readers, they're too cute and nice and sweet :)"

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Ginny! What do you think you're doing here? Harry can't see you before the wedding!" Ron stood in front of his sister, blocking the way to the room where Harry was sitting nervously.

"Move out of my way, Ronald. I need to talk to him... now!" After she saw he wasn't sure if he let her pass him or not she added. "Does it look like it will matter if I see him before the damn wedding?"

Her hair always had some static issues when she was angry and shouting, like it was having right in that moment. Ron moved out of her way, knowing she would grab her wand in a few seconds if he didn't and in all honesty, he preferred the soon-to-be husband and wife had a life full of problems than facing a _Re__ducto_ coming from his own sister's wand.

Harry heard the discussion going on outside the door and was divided on two choices – a. open the door and see what was troubling Ginny and b. open the door and be on Ron's place when she decided to _Reducto _someone. He scratched his head; not knowing what Ginny wanted to talk to him was distressing. Well, soon enough his doubts would be clarified considering she was opening the door and throwing silencing charms around the room as he arched his eyebrow.

"What's going on, Gin-"

"I can't do this, Harry." Her face changed from angry to desperate, her eyes filled with tears she didn't want to shed.

He reached her in two steps and hugged her. He wanted to be strong and assumed she had an explanation, but inside he could feel his heart aching - one thing he never had experienced before.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a low, steady voice; an attempt to keep his voice controlled. Ginny shook her head and hugged him to her tighter. "Gin... talk to me."

"I-I can't do this, Harry. I'm too young!" Harry felt her hands hold him tighter when she sobbed. "I don't want to get married at fifteen, but I don't want to lose you." Her voice was soft when she said the last words and he felt his heart tighten in his chest.

"Ginny," he pushed her gently away from him to look her in the eyes. "I want to marry you so I can date you." He held her hand to his heart. "I can't explain how it makes me feel to hear what you are saying. Gin, I know it must be weird to hear this but I can't honestly see myself with somebody else. I know we're young but-"

She stopped him by kissing him softly.

"I feel the same." She sobbed once more, but didn't let any tear fall down. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Okay."

He looked back at her, not knowing what she meant by that.

"I'm going to go now." His face showed hurt as he still didn't fully understand her words. "I've got to get ready for our wedding, don't I?" She forced herself to show a smile, but what she achieved was a slight grimace. It worked to calm him down, nonetheless.

She took the silencing charms of the room and left, avoiding her brother's questioning look. She missed the tears that left Harry's eyes and the sigh of relief that he breathed out.

Ginny went back to the room where her mother and Hermione would be helping her to get ready. She refused to tell the two why she had left the room running, but Hermione was pretty sure she knew the reason for her actions. They fixed her hair, applied her makeup and helped her dress into her wedding dress. The surrealism was once again hovering them and soon enough they walked down the well known stairs until the Grounds.

She waited in the back as she saw Ron and Lavender on the made up alter, she vaguely assumed that Harry had changed places with them, but couldn't decide if she felt relived or distressed by the delay. She noticed they were at the end of the ceremony and they were already trading secrets. She saw Lavender's dress and noticed it had lost the white colour it had on the store, now it was a chestnut colour. Things moved quickly and she saw Harry walk to the place where Ron was standing, so she moved to the first officer.

As Officer Endelberg said the spell directed to her dress, everybody present turned to see which colour was going to appear and everybody was once again shocked by what happened. It was like magic couldn't decide on one colour, it was almost a pallete; the dress was changing colours as Ginny walked to where Harry stood.

It changed from light pink to regular pink, to lilac and back to light pink again. The change didn't seem like it was going to stop. Hermione made another mental note to remind her that she _really needed_ to search about what those colours meant.

Not caring about a delay in the Ministry's schedule for the day, when she reached her fiancé, he held her to him. She finally let a tear fall down. Only one tear as he held her close to him and she rested her chin on his chest. The ceremony would begin in a few seconds and it would seal their fates once and for all. Her tear though wasn't shed because she was desperate of their fate; it was shed because of what was said earlier and what they felt for each other. Without Harry knowing, he shared his emotions with her when they were talking and she felt that his heartbreak was just like hers and it showed her that they would be able to do it together. They _were_ going to make it.

* * *

**A/N:** Another note:

I thought about publishing this chapter in the MLO since it does not focus on the main characters of the story, but I wanted to show how the Law affected other people besides Draco and Hermione – and I know not everybody reads the MLO...

I based the final lines on a photo I once found venturing on wedding related tumblrs... If you want to see it, just go to my profile and press crtl+f and type "bride's tears" (lousy name, I know) and the link will be there. It's absolutely beautiful and full of emotions. If you want to see more, then click on the photo and you'll get redirected to the page of the photographers and see more photos of that couple (they are absolutely beautiful! - the couple and the other photos).

Please let me know what you think.

Next chapter is going to have a lot of information, people.


	22. Chapter 20

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N:** Quick big thanks for those who went to read **Summer Nights**, like **BrightestWitchOfHerAge16** – I have received a bunch of emails to SN and recognized a lot of you guys, but BWOHA16 was the first to follow/favorite the ML, SN and me after last chap :) yaay.

_Without futher ado._

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"Okay, you guys, we need to decide on a password." Hermione said as they were approaching the painting of the Drinking Wizards. "They warned us we needed to choose before entering again…"

"Does anyone have an idea?" Harry asked. He hoped not many said they did, otherwise they would never enter their new rooms.

Blaise let go of his wife's hands and rested his hand on his chin – in the classic 'I'm thinking' position. "It could be…" He stopped talking and his expression became even more thoughtful. "_Callidus et fidelis_."

"What does that mean?" Ron whispered to Ginny who just rolled her eyes, while Harry shrugged.

"Wow, Zabini, you know Latin?" Lavender asked him and Draco laughed quietly.

"When you know Italian, Latin is just the next step." The blonde answered. "Non è vero, amico?¹"

"Yes, it is." Blaise agreed. "It means 'cunning and loyal'. I think it suits all of us very well."

Hermione thought for a couple seconds and gave her opinion.

"What do you think about '_callidus, fidens et fidelis_'? It's cunning, courageous and loyal… I know it's a bit big, but I think it represents us better."

They all agreed on that and the men in the painting let them enter the Common Room. The new couples were choosing their bedrooms when someone knocked on the door. Draco went to open, assuming it was Officer Endelberg, ready to put charms in the rooms but when he opened it he saw there was no one there. Instead of finding a person, he found a flying letter with the Ministry's seal on it.

"_To students affected by the Marriage Law,_

_The Ministry of Magic wishes to make clear it does not want to interfere in the students lives any more than necessary. This being said, the Ministry will be requiring that all students affected by the Marriage Law inside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry use contraceptive potions. The potions will be given monthly – beginning in one month from now – by assigned Healers from St. Mungus that will be going directly to Hogwarts._

_The use of the contraceptive potions is __mandatory__ and the students that do not comply will face punishment._

_Without further ado,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_"

Even though the letter was read out loud to them by a voice (The Minister's voice) that started speaking as soon as the letter was opened – much like a Howler, but without all the creepy yells – they all re-read it, not really believing the absurd's of that Law.

There's was another knock on the door and Draco was almost afraid to re-open it and see that yet another letter was floating in front of it. When he opened, he saw Officer Endelberg and he stepped aside to let him in.

Everybody in the room was silently cursing Voldemort _and_ Cornelius Fudge.

"This is preposterous!" Hermione broke the silence and everybody looked at her, silently agreeing.

A couple weeks went by and students were still learning to live with the new rules. Sometimes one or another walked to their old Common Rooms out of habit but things were starting to settle down.

In those weeks, Hermione decided on starting her research about the wedding ceremonies, sure she would be able to find at least one book saying something related to it. She didn't quite understand why it couldn't be written down. Hermione was almost losing hope on finding some information on how the charm thrown at the dresses worked. She had been spending a lot of time in the Library – more than she normally spent, and that was saying something. She looked at her watch and saw that dinner would start in ten minutes and decided on giving up for the day.

As she was leaving the eleventh row (the one that stored History and Charms books), she saw a volume almost glowing on one of the last shelves. She couldn't see the title but the book was almost calling her. As she went to grab a ladder, she rationalized that if the book wasn't on the Restricted Area then it wouldn't be such a danger to grab it and read it. As she pulled it over, she could see the cover was made of threads of gold and the title of the book was embossed. _Les couleurs, la robe et l'âme – une vision plus profonde sur la cérémonie de mariage_. She frowned at the book, not understanding all of the words and decided on taking it with her. She could use a translation charm to read it.

Hermione decided on skipping dinner to read the thing as soon as possible, she felt a pull to it and she knew she needed to read it as if her life depended on it. She moved straight to her room as she thought it was weird that she hadn't found it sooner. She pushed that thought away and grabbed her Charms book to find a spell that would translate the book. The search for the spell lasted whole forty five minutes and she cursed herself for not knowing French.

"_Reddo_." As the word left her mouth, the words started to change. She loved magic. "_The colours,__ the dress and the soul – a deeper insight into the wedding ceremony_. Jackpot."

"What's jackpot?" Draco startled her when he entered the room.

"Muggle thing." She answered him not really paying attention to him anymore. Her mind was already on the book.

The book wasn't so big and it also didn't dance around the subject, it was straight and she read it in just over one hour. _How the heck did I miss this__?_ She thought shaking her head. The book explained how the charms used at a wedding influenced the person and how they worked.

She thought it was absolutely amazing to think that a charm could pick on the person's emotions, personality and soul and translate it into a colour. It was one of the most ancient Charms and the earlier documentation of the wedding rituals had been found in some parchments from the seventh century, according to the author. She mentally thanked Mrs. Lacroix for writing such an important guide; she only wished the author had said where to find those documents.

"You guys!" She left her room shouting and everybody soon appeared in the Common Room, thinking something was happening to her. They expected her to be in some sort of trouble, but they found her reading a book. Typical.

"What's going-"

"I know what the colours of the dresses mean." She quickly explained how she found the book and about the spell she used to translate it – turning a bit annoyed at the fact that Draco interrupted her to say he knew French and could've helped. "Anyway, let's see… Lavender," she pointed to the girl, "your dress was a chestnut brown, right? It represents security and stability; it also holds a feeling of comfort and represents discipline."

"Mine was green, what does it mean?" Tracey Davis never talked to the Gryffindors, but she wasn't mean to them either… she just didn't know them to start a conversation from nowhere.

"Hum, green…" Hermione turned the pages and said an 'a-ha'. "Green is a neutral colour and doesn't express happiness or sadness. It brings peace and security as well. When it's too strong, it represents pride, presumption and arrogance."

"What about mine?" Ginny was worried with the changes of pink in hers.

"Pink is a colour associated to the feminine, it is also related to the symbol of the heart, yada yada yada… Oh! pink expresses companionship and empathy, it transmits fragility and delicacy. Light pink is associated to compassion. Lilac symbolizes respect, sincerity and devotion." She smiled at Harry, knowing that they were a perfect couple.

"Delicacy?" Ron laughed and Ginny punched him in the arm, showing he wasn't so delusional when he joked about that.

"Parkinson's cherry bomb red… Red is a symbol of pride, violence and aggressiveness. When it's more of cherry-like it shows sexual impulse." Everybody laughed and Hermione shook her head. "Yeah, it represents her well. Greengrass' excessive yellow represents that the person can be irresponsible and volatile and can also excite anxiety and bring worries." Almost everybody had to frown at that, who knew yellow could mean such things.

"What about silver?" Draco was sitting right next to her and his voice sounded very strong.

She had been delaying that part. She didn't have the guts to see what _her_ colour meant, knowing it was very rare to appear. Even Mrs. Lacroix stated that at the very beginning; some colours just didn't appear all the time.

"Huh, let me check it…" She took her time to turn the pages and suddenly her hands were shaking lightly.

"Here, let me see it." Ginny took the book from her hands and quickly found what she was looking for. "Silver is a colour that attributes values related to metal, like brilliance, solidity and value. It shows stability, success, quality and distinction. It can also signify brightness, virtue or innocence."

Hermione didn't know what to make of that and neither did Draco. He exchanged looks with Blaise and for a second it just looked like they would start whispering their heads out, but they didn't. The First Couple failed to meet each other's eyes after that little piece of information for the rest of the night.

"See? That description actually fits, unlike yours Ginny…" Ron once again spoke without thinking and was awarded with another punch in the arm. "Ouch, Gin! That only proves what I'm talking about…"

"Shut up, mate." Harry laughed at the sibling's interaction.

Another week was over; it seemed that Hogwarts was finally on the student's sides and was co-operating with them by making time move faster. October would be over in two weeks and there was a buzz all over the Castle because the Headmaster had planned on making a Halloween party. Well, the Heads were supposed to plan it, but they kind of delegated the job as well and were making some Prefects help.

It was decided that they would be making a party Hogwarts hadn't seen in years; they decided on doing a masquerade, rationalizing it would be easier for everybody to find masks rather than costumes in such short time, besides, not all students could go to Hogsmeade to purchase the costumes – masks were definitely easier and on another hand, they would make the party look _chic_.

Sixth and seventh year students (and well, Ginny) were just a week away from being forced by the Ministry into doing something or facing harsh consequences and the mood around the castle was obviously a mix. At one corridor you could see groups of students laughing and planning on which masks to order from stores around Diagon Alley, students casually talking or the ones constantly snapping at anything and everything. When a person from the outside passed by the school grounds, they could become very confused with the feelings they suddenly felt. Fights were happening usually for the basic things.

That's not saying that students were necessarily fighting their spouses, things were actually going quite well – considering all the circumstances –, they were getting to know each other in their free time and it seemed like they were handling things quite well.

The one couple that still seemed to have problems and fights constantly was obviously Hermione and Draco. All of the common ground they had reached in the first month of class suddenly disappeared as they were forced to be around each other basically 24/7. Students were actually learning to stay far away from them as their tension was reaching new highs.

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped at her husband when they were leaving Arithmancy classroom.

They were arguing about a book they found at the Library the day before, a book about the history of weddings in the thirteenth century muggle world, which contained several descriptions of a ceremony conducted by "worshipers of the Devil" – which she was lead to believe were witches and wizards. Draco, on the other hand, was sure the book was just another nonsensical rubbish – written about the crazy people that muggles only _thought _were from the wizarding world –, but Hermione was trying to convince him that a lot of the "nonsense" he was referring to was actually pretty much related to the reality, therefore it had to be a description about actual magical people and actual magical wedding ceremonies.

It came to the point where she had enough when he said that one couldn't fully trust a muggle book, since they didn't truly _see_ the world.

"Why do you _always_ have to be a dickhead?!" They stood still for a few seconds – staring at one another, almost actual fire in their eyes – but suddenly pulled their wands from their robes and pointed at each other. Other Prefects appeared from the crowd and effectively disarmed them both.

Hermione grabbed her wand from one of the Prefects hands and stormed past everyone, walking towards her next classroom.

She went to her next class thankful that Malfoy didn't have the same schedule as hers. At the door were Harry and Ron and when they were about to ask what was the matter with her, she raised her hand and walked pass them, walking straight to a table and throwing her bag on the floor.

She was moody all day long and at dinner she heard some students saying that Malfoy was acting just like her. Hermione noticed he skipped dinner, but couldn't care less about the well being of her _dear husband_ at the moment. Honestly, he was a jerk when he talked without a filter in his mouth.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender were with her when she went back to their Common Room. When they were reaching the sixth floor, an idea occurred to her and she decided on going to the Requirement Room to read without being disturbed. She grabbed the controversial book from her bag before handing it to them, just telling them to leave it at the coffee table that she could pick it up later. She then excused herself, claiming she had things to do. They thought none of it; considering that they were spending more time together than ever, they couldn't blame her if she wanted some distance. Heck, they wanted distance!

She climbed one more flight of stairs and walked to the familiar tapestry that was the passage to her much needed quietness. The open door revealed a comfortable place to read and some music played in the background; it didn't quite matter what was playing, she only wanted some background noise as she read.

For the ones who examined the corridors, the night turned out to be uneventful. But some walls were hiding plans and secrets, secrets that were so disturbing that one could doubt they were the product of a student's minds.

At breakfast the next morning, the tables were buzzing with a new gossip – one that was changing as it was passed from mouth to mouth, ear to ear. Hermione and her friends were actually quite oblivious to what was happening in their surroundings, as usual. Each of them had an excuse for it, either they were still sleeping or were thinking of the upcoming day.

The corridors, some minutes after breakfast was over, were working as conductors. People could hear the cut whispers; it reminded muggle students of those old telephone poles when all the lines were on use…

"I'm telling you, they are doing it like bunnies and-"

A professor that was walking by – amazingly unnoticed despite his identity – could not quite understand what most students were whispering about.

"No way! Who told you that? Are we talking about the same person? _Hermione Grang_-"

He could barely hear the end of the sentence before the person speaking walked passed him.

"I don't know who found it out, I heard it from Jackie and she said she trusted-"

_Jackie? Probably Mrs. Jones._ The Professor arched one of his full eyebrows, but continued on his way, unaware of what he would hear in a couple more steps.

"She doesn't look or act different than yesterday, I don't think that's true-"

"Well, if you ask me I did notice him behaving differently today and look at those dark circles under his eyes, someone didn't exactly sleep much last night, do you know what I-"

It was quite obvious there was yet another gossip about the First Couple – as they were beginning to be identified –, but he made none of it; there were always harmless gossips about one student or the other.

"He did what? Are you honestly telling me that Draco Malfoy raped Hermione Granger? Yesterday?"

Except this was no harmless gossip.

The Hufflepuff fifth year felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately felt that all hell would break lose after he turned around.

"You are coming with me to the Headmaster's office and you _will_ repeat what I just heard to him." Severus Snape didn't give the kid any time to think; he just grabbed him by the back of his cloak and started walking towards Dumbledore's office. At the way, they passed right by Harry and Ron who were rushing to get to class on time; the Gryffindors had no clue of what would happen in the next hour.

Indeed, all hell would break lose.

* * *

**A/N:** Ouaisp²… Don't you guys just love a cliffhanger? Indeed, indeed. Who saw _this_ coming?

I have no idea of when I'm going to write the next chapter and I feel sorry for you. _Do not_ come with sticks towards me because I'm already being very cool and uploading this less than 20 days from the last upload. u_u

The surprise I mentioned in earlier chapters is almost finished and I want you to see it soon. I can't wait to see you lovely readers fill my email with outraged reviews after this _lovely_ chap! (:

I'm putting a whole lot of "pop references" in these chapters; they're coming from songs, movies and TV shows, books and all. I hope somebody picks it up at some moment! :)

Glossary:

¹ non è vero, amico? _is Italian for_ isn't it true, mate?

² ouaisp = ouais (French word, it's the same as "oui") + yep


	23. Chapter 21, part 1

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters are not mine and the L&O: SVU characters that appear here belong to Dick Wolf. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N:** I added some new lines to the end of last chapter because some readers warned me the end wasn't making that much sense… I don't know, to me it made sense probably because it was all in my head after all, but go check it and let me know if it makes sense to you now too!

I wrote this chapter with a little one-hour playlist that consisted of Radiohead's King of Limbs, Nirvana's Unplugged in New York, The Civil Wars' Barton Hallow and Franz Ferdinand's Tonight: Franz Ferdinand songs. Very random playlist, but it worked to make me forget the world while writing this chap.

For writing this chapter, I rewarded myself with three mint-flavored cigarettes and ate half a bag of Doritos after to make the taste go away. I'm dying to get the smell off my fingers.

I was checking my emails and saw that **wcmmppflfgg** had added three of my stories to his/her favorite list and I knew the penname was familiar and I was right, because **wcmmppflfgg** reads the ML and MLO too, thanks darling, you're a sweetheart!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One – part one**

The door bell rang and the Grangers could only wonder who was knocking at her door at such late hour. Mrs. Granger went to the door, opening only to see Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin at her doorstep. She had a flashback to their last visit and knew that they would not be there if things were alright with Hermione.

"George?" She nearly shouted and Mr. Granger appeared beside her in almost a nano second.

Tonks looked and Remus and slightly grimaced, she didn't feel like telling the Grangers why they were there.

"What happened to Hermione?" Mr. Granger cut to the chase as he led both Order members inside the house.

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"There were rumors that Draco Malfoy, uh… raped Hermione." Everyone was quiet in the room; Hermione's parents went into shock as soon as they heard the words Lupin had said. "Professor Dumbledore is already conducting an investigation and we already alerted the Ministry. They sent two aurors – the best in their areas – to also investigate what happened."

Everyone was quiet again and Remus looked at Tonks, unsure of how the parents were taking the news. Tonks shook her shoulder and cautiously took a step toward Mrs. Granger.

"Mrs. Granger?" The older woman raised her gaze to Tonks and let out a gasp.

"What?" She looked around the living room, she seemed confused. "Hermione was… What?" She moved backwards until her legs hit the couch. "You said rumors?"

"Yes, some students were heard saying that Hermione was raped. We couldn't ignore it being such serious accusations. Draco Malfoy is being held away from other students right now. But the authorities will need more than a he said-she said. The aurors were trying to convince Hermione to do a-uh rape kit." Tonks said what she knew to the parents and looked back at Remus.

"She is claiming nothing happened. But we don't know if that is the truth or if she is feeling intimidated."

"I want to see my daughter." Mr. Granger nodded at his wife; he too wanted to see Hermione. Mostly, he wanted to see that Draco boy and kill him. "Right now."

Tonks and Remus nodded and took the Grangers to the chaos that Hogwarts was in.

_Earlier that day._

Harry and Ron ran into class just before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Took you two long enough to get here." Hermione whispered to them when they sat next to her. Right before breakfast ended, Ron realized he had left his Transfiguration book at his room and Harry had forgotten the parchments with his work on the table of the Common Room so Hermione parted ways with them and went to the classroom, to talk to McGonagall about the next Transfiguration subject they would be studying and the boys ran to the Common Room and back, passing Snape on the way.

Hermione didn't expect an answer from them since they were both gasping for air from the run and lost all interest in them when McGonagall started her class. Twenty minutes later Hermione thought her day was going very well that far, the Head of her house finished giving instructions to her students and the brightest witch of her age was smiling at the book in front of her; she wanted to get to this class for a very long time, since they would be (in her opinion) going to do the funniest Transfiguration charm.

She looked at Harry and Ron and saw that both had frowns on their faces and she couldn't help but chuckle quietly at them. She was just picking up her wand when Tonks entered the room, talked quickly in hushed tones with Professor McGonagall and then moved towards her desk.

"Hermione." Tonks still talked quietly, so that other students wouldn't hear her. She looked a little bit nervous, which made Hermione confused.

Harry and Ron turned to face the auror as well.

"Yes, Tonks?"

"You need to come with me to Dumbledore's office. Right now." She looked at Harry and Ron and decided to add, "I think you should come too."

The three students walked out of the classroom with a feeling of apprehension. They all noticed McGonagall's look and couldn't possibly guess why they were going to see Dumbledore. Did something happen to their families? Was the Order planning on a mission and Dumbledore was going to update them about it? The darkest thought that went over their minds was: did Voldemort start the War?

Soon enough they were entering the Headmaster's office. They took in the scene in front of them with huge frowns. Dumbledore was standing in front of his desk, a grim look on his face, next to him were to people they had never seen in their lives and on a corner were Lupin, Draco and Snape. Actually, Lupin and Snape had their wands pointed at Draco, who seemed to also have some sort of magical handcuffs on and a magical gag on his mouth.

"What the heck?" Ron said without realizing.

"What is going on here?" Harry looked at the two adults in the room he didn't know; they had this Auror aura around them.

"Mrs. Granger," Dumbledore started speaking and Hermione knew the subject would be serious when he didn't offer his candy to them. "There are some rumors going on around the student and I'm afraid they are of such serious nature that we cannot simply ignore them as nonsense."

There was a grave silence on the room and Golden Trio couldn't help but feel intrigued with what Dumbledore said. Honestly, what the heck was going on?

"I'm sorry, sir, but what are these rumors about?" Harry looked around the room again and his gaze stopped at Draco. Lupin was moving away from him and going to the Trio's direction, Snape was now keeping his godson in a tight grip. "We still don't know what you are talking about."

Dumbledore motioned for the two people in the room that needed to be introduced. The woman took a step forward and began talking.

"Hermione, I'm Auror Olivia Benson and this is my partner Auror Elliot Stabler, we are from the Ministry's Office of Violent Crimes against Special Victims." She stopped talking, as if she had just explained everything. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… I'm sorry, but I still don't understand what is going on. Why is Professor Snape holding Draco like that? What are the rumors?" Hermione's patience was quickly running out.

"Snape heard a student saying that Draco Malfoy raped you, Hermione." Tonks was the one who finally answered the question. Not even trying to sugar coat the answer.

Everybody turned towards Hermione, waiting to see her reaction, everybody was silent. She visibly trembled and took a step back.

"What?" Hermione half whispered but it seemed to snap Harry and Ron from the trances they were in, making them turn dangerously towards Draco.

"The Ferret did what?" Harry was real mad and as the seconds went by Ron's face became redder and redder. Before they would react, Lupin and Tonks were holding them back and taking their wands from them. The last thing they needed was a murder at the Headmaster's office.

"He did no such thing!" Hermione turned real mad, real quick.

"Hermione, you can't let him get away with something like that!" Ron turned to her and spoke to her as if she was crazy. Lupin and Tonks let the boys go and they immediately moved towards her.

"How could you not tell us?" Harry's voice showed disappointment.

"I did not hide anything! He did nothing to me!"

Ron and Harry were trying to hug her and turn her around so that she didn't have to see Draco on the other side of the room.

"Let go of me!" Hermione's shout was enough for them to back away from her. She blinked at what happened and frowned at her behavior. "I'm sorry." Auror Benson stepped forward after exchanging a look with her partner.

"Hermione, honey." She approached Hermione slowly, showing both of her hands in a gesture of peace. "We call this post traumatic stress disorder, PTSD; it's nothing you should be ashamed of. We completely understand that you do not want to be touched right now due to what happened." She took the last steps to reach the girl, touching her shoulder gently. "You are obviously not okay, sweetie. Why don't we get out of here and go somewhere where you can tell us what happened?"

Hermione obviously had frightened eyes; her brain couldn't entirely process what was going on and before she could react, Auror Benson was taking her away from the room.

"Headmaster, is there a place you can secure the boy until we can talk to him?" The words were placed in a question, but Auror Stabler wasn't really expecting an answer as he walked out of Dumbledore's office and followed his partner. And the victim.

Hermione turned her head one last time before walking out of the room and in that one second, her eyes met Draco's. He seemed as confused and scared as she felt. "Draco." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"We need to take you to St. Mungus, dear." Auror Benson said slowly but very clearly and Hermione looked at her sternly.

"There is no need for that, I'm fine. I've told you nothing happened." She looked back and saw Tonks had come along.

"Herms, we need to make sure you're okay."

"Why can't you believe me, Tonks?" She shook her head again. "I'm not going to St. Mungus and you can't force me into going. What I want is to know what is going on? Why don't you let Draco go? He did nothing!"

The three aurors kept quiet for a few seconds, looking at her. Tonks shook her head and led them to an old classroom that was de-activated so that they could talk.

"Please let us take you at least to the Hospital Wing." Auror Stabler tried to reason with her, but Hermione wouldn't take it, insisting she was fine and demanding answers as to what was going on.

"Professor Snape heard some students gossiping about you and Malfoy, Hermione." Tonks sat down at a table next to her. "Everything was as usual but one of the students said you were raped. So Professor Dumbledore called Sex Crimes over here-" Both of the other aurors cleared their throats at that as Hermione grimaced. "Sorry, it's how they are known around the rest of us."

"We can't ignore this, Hermione. We just want to help. We can only keep Draco Malfoy away from you if you tell us what happened."

Auror Stabler nodded his head at Hermione's silence. Many victims acted like that. He sat down in front of her. "Why don't you tell us what happened yesterday?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I woke up and went to breakfast with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender."

"Why didn't you wait for Draco?" Auror Olivia asked, holding her quill away from the parchment where she was taking notes.

"I had a fight with Draco the day before due to a book we found at the Library. Also, Draco was barely ready when I left and when I was already at breakfast he came into the Great Hall with Blaise and Tracey Davis."

"What was the fight about?"

Hermione scratched her brow before answering the question. "We were trying to find books on how the marriage ceremony works. We came to this muggle book and I defended that we could rely on it because the descriptions seemed accurate, but he was arguing that since it was a muggle book it couldn't actually be telling the truth."

"OK, go on." Auror Benson and Stabler were taking notes of apparently every detail of what she said.

"I went to Arithmancy – Draco and I chose this class – and we continued to argue about the damn book. When class was over and we were on the way to our next classes, Draco muggles didn't really see the world, so we couldn't take their words as real. Being a muggleborn I obviously got very angry. I ended up calling him a dickhead, if I recall correctly, and we withdrew our wands." At their raised eyebrows she quickly added. "Nothing happened though, some other Prefects got to us in time. Well, I went to my next classroom and I assume he went to his. When my class was over I went to the Library to get some books for an assignment and met Harry and Ron for dinner."

"Malfoy wasn't at dinner." Tonks spoke up.

"Yes, I noticed that too." Hermione confirmed. "I was still really mad at him to actually care and for what I heard he was acting like I was. We can have some pretty ugly fights." She smiled a little at that. They were very good at fighting each other. She noticed that Auror Benson quickly scribbled something with her quill. "Well, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and I were going back to our Common Room when I asked them to take my bag and leave it at the coffee table and said that I was going to read for a while before going to bed. After reading I went back to my room. Draco was already sleeping when I got back."

"Where did you go and what time did you return?" Auror Stabler asked, raising his eyes from the parchment on his hands.

"Uh… I went to the Room of Requirement… and returned at about half past midnight?" Hermione looked at Tonks. Students weren't supposed to be outside their dorms at half past midnight. Not even the Head students could do that. But if Tonks cared that she was out of her dorm after hours reading she didn't show. "I went to sleep and this morning before breakfast I talked to Draco, he said he was sorry for insulting muggles, I accepted his apology and we went to breakfast together."

The three aurors were exchanging looks.

"I'm not lying, that's it."

Auror Benson was looking at her with pity and she was just about to say something when someone knocked on the door. Her partner went to open it and they all saw Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and a woman they didn't know at it.

"Mrs. Granger, I'm afraid I just got this letter from the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore gave said letter to her and she quickly scanned it.

Hermione crumpled the paper in rage. The Minister of Magic thought it was a good idea due to what had happened to her that she took the contraceptive potion right at that moment, instead of waiting another whole week. She figured this other woman was from St. Mungus. As said in his previous letter, Fudge made it clear that if she did not comply she would be facing punishment.

The nurse produced a potion and Madam Pomfrey examined it, making sure it was indeed a contraceptive potion; as the school nurse nodded her approval, the other woman practically shoved the potion at Hermione, wanting her to get over with it quickly.

She rolled her eyes at the situation and soon as they had appeared, Dumbledore was out of the room with both nurses.

"Can I see Draco? Where is he?" Hermione asked and when she didn't receive an answer she got frustrated. "You still don't believe me!"

"Hermione, why would people make this up?" Auror Benson was speaking with a gentle voice and it just annoyed Hermione more. "I know how rumors can get at school, but-"

"Clearly you don't know who my classmates are." Hermione said as she thought about some colleagues. She got up from her chair. "But tell me, how would they even know something happened? This makes no sense and it's absurd that a teenager has to say this to three Aurors!"

She moved towards the door and Tonks stopped her.

"Let me go, Tonks." She looked at Auror Stabler and Benson. "Go speak to Draco so we can soon get over this… absurd. I'll be at my room."

She didn't wait for an answer before she hastily left. She wanted to go find Draco, but she rationalized it wouldn't do them good at the moment. True to her word she went to her Common Room, she needed to talk to Harry and Ron.

The walk didn't last long and soon she reached the portrait of the Drinking Wizards. She quickly said the password as she heard yells coming from behind them and entered the Common Room only to find Harry and Ron arguing with Blaise.

"We warned you not to hurt her!" Ron was very, very red.

"Do you really think I would agree with _rape_?!" Blaise too was becoming red.

Harry at that point was past words and was getting his wand when Hermione stood in the middle.

"Stop it!" The three boys started speaking at the same time and soon enough Ginny, Lavender and Tracey were speaking as well. "Enough, enough! I've had enough of people not listening to me!" Hermione felt a great amount of magic running through her body and she closed her eyes when they kept talking.

Suddenly there was silence, which made Hermione open her eyes instantly. She quickly figured out she had a magic outburst, she seemed to have conjured a pretty effective Silencing Charm. Funny, she had indeed thought _Silencio_ when closing her eyes.

"Now you will listen to me." Even silenced, the six students continued to open their mouths in an attempt to talk. "This is my last warning, stop it or I will bind you." She saw her threats were listened. "Good. Now sit down, you need to hear what I'll say."

Hermione spent the next fifteen minutes explaining that Draco had not raped her. She had to throw a _Petrificus Totalus_ in Ron's direction when he got too worked up, but other than that she managed to say what she wanted to say without difficulty.

"I don't even want to start wondering who would start such a rumor. But I need to think of a way to make them understand that Draco didn't do a thing to hurt me. And if you guys could help me…" She concluded her speech and lifted the spells from them, muttering a "sorry" for her magic outburst.

"Hermione, what has he done to you?" Harry said with a sad tone of voice. "He must have changed your memory… or something."

She looked at him as if he had gone mad. Harry didn't listen to a word she had said!

And that started a whole new discussion with the six students talking at the same time, arguing between one another and sometimes asking her something she couldn't possibly understand.

She put her hands on her head. Apparently no one had listened.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my, too much info in this! I had to divide this chapter in two parts… I'm gonna wait a bit before posting the second part (not like a month or anything like that…).

This is the biggest chapter of the ML guys! The surprise I did will come with the second part – I swear I'm not trying to stall!

What do you think so far?


	24. Chapter 21, part 2

**Marriage Law**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **A Marriage Law is released, bounding Hermione and Draco. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters are not mine and the L&O: SVU characters that appear here belong to Dick Wolf. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N:** I was checking where you lovely readers come from and discovered that there's a reader from the Faroe Islands that checks on the ML and MLO since the beginning, and what I have to say is: Scandinavia and the World! – Faroes' hair is very cute! :D

Special thanks to: **ColteeYT**! He wrote me the loveliest review! Thank you, darling. :)

Reward of this chapter: half a bag of chips with mayonnaise and soda to wash away the fat.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One – part two**

Draco was being held in a cell.

His Godfather had been the one to escort him there along with Remus Lupin, all the while shooting daggers at the young boy. He was shoved into the cell and listened as both adults magically locked the door. Only then was he released from his magical bounds and gag.

"I didn't do it! I swear." His voice was not loud and his mouth felt suddenly dry when he saw the look of distrust his Godfather was sending him.

"Don't try to escape." Remus said in a chilling voice, clearly getting a hold of his temper. The fact that there would be a full moon in four days obviously didn't help so he sneered at the boy and left.

Snape remained at his spot, right in front of the cell's door, quieter and gloomier than ever. Draco could do nothing but stare at his eyes, begging his Godfather to believe he was telling the truth and for a moment he thought Snape was at his side as he saw some softness flash through his eyes; but the moment was over as quick as it had appeared and all left behind was distrust and disgust. He too sneered at Draco and left.

Draco felt an urge to cry but fought against it. People weren't going to believe him. He was the son of a Death Eater after all. He stumbled to a nearby wall and slowly slid down to the floor. "I'm not a rapist." He finally whispered to the empty space around him.

He was alone for what felt like days but the sun in the sky told him that merely two hours had gone by since he was brought to that cell. His ears picked up the sound of steps approaching the cell and he got up, soon enough Auror Benson was opening the door while Auror Stabler roughly pulled him out of the cell. They escorted him to a nearby room. Draco thought the room was very small to be a classroom but big to be a storage place, he was very intrigued by it. He took a look around his surroundings there was a metal desk, and three metal chairs.. And that's it.

"Sit." Stabler pointed to the lone chair on the other side of the room and shoved him towards it, annoying Draco for being treated like that and he wasn't able to hold back.

"Hey, don't push me like that."

"Like what? Like a scumbag rapist?" Stabler retorted. "Because that's what you are."

"I raped nobody!" He shouted back.

"Nobody? That's what your wife is to you: nobody?" Benson spoke for the first time and her tone of voice portrayed how mad she was. "Let me tell you something, pal, we are going to make sure that you won't hurt Hermione anymore."

"Why don't you quit the attitude and tell us what happened, heh?" Stabler sat on the desk, next to Draco, trying to intimidate him with his height. "We can stay here for all the time you want, until you confess."

"You can't do that." Draco looked at Benson, because even though she was as mad as her partner, she seemed to be less worked up than him.

"Can't we?" She merely raised an eyebrow and nodded her head to her partner.

Draco was going to say something but he was startled as Stabler slammed his hand down on the desk in front of him, the sound of it echoing through the room only to be cut by the Auror's shouts.

"Tell us what happened! She already told us what you did! She is being taken to St. Mungus right now to do a rape kit – because of what **you** did to her!"

"She wouldn't do that." Draco said calmly.

"Oh, I see, you think you have your claws so tight on her, don't you?" Elliot Stabler wasn't a man to be messed with and the room was getting tenser and tenser with each word spoken by him.

"No, Hermione would never let someone control her. I said she wouldn't do it because nothing happened." Draco realized they had nothing on him the minute Stabler said Hermione told them what had happened and was going to St. Mungus.

His mistake was being so cocky for figuring the scheme out and smirking at the end of his sentence – that pushed Stabler over the edge. Soon enough Stabler was grabbing him by his shirt and shoving him against a wall, his face was covered by a mask of pure hatred. It took Auror Benson a couple of tries until she separated her partner from Draco.

"El." She kept trying to call on him, trying to make him focus on what he was doing. "Get your shit together Stabler." She gave Elliot a hard push back and said it in a low tone of voice and Draco shuddered at how scary she looked at the moment. Draco thought that in that moment she seemed to be as violent and forceful as her partner.

After everything was "calm" again, Olivia got up and looked Draco straight in the eyes.

"Quit trying to be the smartass and bullshitting us and tell us the truth. Tell us what happened. We know you two had a fight and that you missed dinner yesterday. I can bet no one will be able to vouch for your location."

"I am telling the truth. Yes, we had a fight about a book I went to class and after it I went straight to our room because I didn't want to talk to anybody. I missed dinner, but I wasn't hungry. I read a book and went to sleep – Hermione still wasn't back but at that moment I couldn't care less about that. When I woke up this morning we talked, made peace and we went to have breakfast. That's it."

Both Aurors simply stared at him, clearly not believing his tale. He shook his head in a tired manner. This was going to be hard.

On the rest of the castle, students were jumpy. Dumbledore had canceled all classes and determined that all students should remain in their Common Rooms. Lunch had even been served there. Even though almost two hours had gone by, Hermione still found herself in the middle of arguing people. Her head was definitely aching by now and every time she tried to walk away from the group they managed to follow her and continue to argue.

The only thing she was glad was that Lavender and Tracey had abandoned the fight.

"He clearly brainwashed her-" Harry said but Hermione didn't hear the end of it.

"You two are best friends! You know something don't you, Zabini?" Ron was still very red and Hermione mindlessly wondered if his face would be of this colour for the rest of his life.

"I don't know a thing! Do you think I would cover up for something like this? Mind you, I beat up Goldstein for her!"

"ENOUGH!" Ginny spoke above all other voices, clearly annoyed with the never-ending discussion. Hermione briefly wondered why she hadn't done that before. "Why don't you three stop arguing and think of what Herms said?"

"Ginny, what is wrong with you? Can't you see? This is a trick! Malfoy changed her memories!" Harry answered.

"Harry Potter, do not use that tone of voice with me!" Ginny left no room for bullshit and Hermione was now feeling very entertained. "You are clearly delusional if you believe what you are saying." Ron was going to say something but Ginny's raised hand stopped him on his tracks. "If you change someone's memory there are traces left behind. Only the most skilled wizards can do it without the trace and I'm sorry, but Draco Malfoy is not that skilled.

"You all need to shut up and stop talking like Hermione is not in the room with us, she's right here. Look at all the trouble we've got into. Someone clearly planned this."

"Yes, Malfoy!" Ron spoke quickly and that was it for Hermione.

"Honestly, Ron. How hard it is to trust me?" She turned around and went to her room, Ginny following her and shutting the door with magic for good measure.

"Someone started those damn rumors, Ginny." Hermione whispered, tired. "Who would be so cruel to do that?"

"Honestly, Herms? I can think of a couple of people."

"Why?" Hermione let out a little sob, finally realizing what was going on. "Everything was going so good, Gin. Yes, we fought, but we always do that. And this time was just for some stupid book!"

Ginny hugged her friend and stroked her back, making her calm down.

"I wanted to kill Draco, I truly did. I have to say, I felt betrayed when I heard the news, I mean, was Draco's act just a façade? But I believe in you, Herms." The redhead said after Hermione calmed down a bit. "We are going to find out who started this. Believe me."

Ginny sounded very scary in that moment; clearly she was not enjoying what was going on.

They spent the rest of the day planning on what to do to find out who started the rumors and now it was almost eight in the night. As the hours went by Hermione got more and more anxious, not knowing where Draco was. She stole the Marauder's Map from Harry and searched for his name on it and let out a little gasp when she saw he was being kept at the cell where Sirius was kept in their third year, the same one she broke the door when she went there to save him along with Harry. The past harmonizes, that's for sure.

The Common Room door opened and suddenly, coming in, were Professor Dumbledore, Aurors Benson and Stabler, Tonks, Lupin and Hermione's parents. At the sight, everybody left the room, except for Ginny. Hermione's parents talked to her and like mostly everybody else they didn't believe a word that was coming out of her mouth.

Frankly, Hermione was having enough of it.

"I'm not lying!" And all of a sudden, something came to her mind – the solution. "I can prove it."

"Hermione, dear, we don't know if he changed your memories, we can't take them as the truth." Olivia said slowly, trying to make the girl see what was going on.

"It's not my memory. I'm a virgin." She blushed at what she said but dismissed it; this was not the time for feeling embarrassed, this was the time to put this situation to the ground.

The seven adults just looked at each other at this new information for a few seconds.

"Okay… But we can't take your word for it… Let's say that he changed your mind." Tonks started.

"I'm sorry, but she has a point." Olivia spoke softly. "We have to take you to the hospital and let a mediwitch examine you."

There was much talk after that statement but it ended with Hermione going to St. Mungus, Aurors and Ginny with her.

"Thanks for doing this, Gin." Hermione rounded the curtain now wearing a hospital gown.

Ginny had offered herself to accompany her in the exam, knowing Hermione shouldn't be alone during it. Mrs. Granger had said she should accompany her daughter, but Hermione quickly pushed her away saying: "Why should you? You think I'm lying about not being raped. At least Ginny believes me." Of course, Hermione quickly regret saying that as she saw tears coming to her mother's eyes, but what was done was done.

"I'm sure you would do this for me, so no problem."

Auror Benson entered the room with a gynecologist and Hermione was soon examined and the mediwitch confirmed to Auror Benson that she was indeed still a virgin. The girls were taken back to Hogwarts and both OVCASV Aurors agreed that they couldn't keep Draco in that cell any longer since all evidence pointed to the fact that there hadn't been a crime.

Back in the Common Room, Harry and Ron were kept away from Draco, still not believing he was innocent and Blaise kept a polite distance from him at the start but soon enough they were close to each other furiously whispering things, just the way they liked to talk when they were around other people. But it was quite late when they arrived so conversations soon were postponed until the next morning.

Friday came and classes were back. No student was very happy about it but there was nothing anyone could do. Hermione and Draco were a bit late and were the last ones to go to breakfast and as soon as they entered the Great Hall, every person inside it turned to look at them, furiously whispering things. Draco went to Slytherin table shaking his head and Hermione went to Gryffindor with her head high, clearly ignoring what was being said about her.

Both students sat down just as owls got inside to deliver mail. Hermione noticed there were many owls that day, and strangely they were all carrying the same thing: a magazine called _The Insider Report_. One copy was dropped next to her, right in front of Lavender, who quickly paid the owl.

She saw herself on the front cover and yanked it away from Lavender, not caring if she was being rude. Harry, Ron and Ginny leaned in towards Hermione as she opened her mouth in shock and flipped through the pages.

"_Hermione Jean Granger – one of Harry Potter's best friend – was raped by her husband (note: husband imposed by the Ministry through the ML), Draco Malfoy._" Hermione read more of the article, outraged. "_What happened? Well, the answer to that question is somewhat disturbing. Their marriage happened on the 23rd September and – as the Law requires – they moved to separate chambers. According to sources inside Hogwarts, the crime happened no more than a couple of days ago._"

"What the heck!" Harry stared at the magazine being held by Hermione.

"Bloody hell! How do they know this?"

Ginny grabbed the magazine and too flipped through the pages. "_We've all heard what Ron said yesterday after dinner to Hermione – he wasn't quite trying to be quiet. Some students from Slytherin were saying things about Hermione, and you could see she was about to burst into tears but instead of defending her, Ron actually repeated the words the Slytherins said, and quite rudely shouted them into the air. It wasn't pretty, at all_." She looked up from the magazine. "How could this have happened? We didn't have dinner with everybody else!"

Hermione looked at the Slytherin table to Draco and saw he was furiously ripping out a magazine. Just a couple students away from him was Pansy and Astoria, both were smirking. Hermione's expression changed from outraged to angry in just a couple seconds.

"You know what going on, right?" She said through gritted teeth, making everyone around her follow her gaze to understand the fierceness in her tone of voice.

"_Someone_ passed information to this Philomena Pricewaterhouse-Coopers lady so she could right these articles." Ginny's eyes were on fire. "I'm guessing the same person who started the rumors."

Harry and Ron were slowly coming to their senses and believing that what had happened had been a very bad joke; a joke that caused a lot of trouble to their best friend. And now, as Ginny, they wanted explanations and someone to point their fingers at.

Hermione looked at Draco again, and this time she saw him furiously talking to Blaise; knowing them, both boys were already planning something.

* * *

**READ THIS:**** You want to read the magazine they received? Great! I have made a magazine – just for the fun of it – and you can go check it out right now!**

**The link to _The Insider Report_ can be found in my profile – it is right at the beginning, under "Marriage Law Universe". I couldn't post it here…**

**I hope you guys like it, it was fun doing that, sort of a MLO, but better :) Let me know what you think of it!**

On my profile there is also the links to Magictan magazines (check out the _Insider_ and you'll know what I'm talking about) – just the covers though, because I don't have the imagination to create three magazines – because I liked editing the photos and creating the covers. They're pretty, especially the September edition.

**A/N:** Aww, Ginny is so cute. Best friends should be there for one another. For example, I listened to my BFF when she spoke of her first time with her boyfriend – even though I begged her not to tell me since I had once been involved with the guy; but hey, payback is a bitch and she was there for me when I went to get waxed for the first time. Ah, friendship.

Random things:

1. Gynecologist is a word that makes me frown.

2. Hymen is something I find highly disgusting.

3. Don't know how to pronounce OVCASV? Go to Google translator type that, put in on Portuguese and push the listen button, I found it hilarious how the lady pronounces it.

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
